Treasure planet: Journey to Slither Planet
by animeroxs603
Summary: Meet Al, an explorer who is fund of space. Jim Hawkins, our fellow Protagonist that was left off as a Cadet in Interstellar Academy. She Explores in space, He Soars to the sky! Their two worlds will collide on this epic adventure that they will face together with the help of their friends. If the two of them would just get along.
1. Chapter 1

AR: Hi Everyone! I was inspired to write a fanfic about one of my favorite movies when I was young, " Treasure Planet". I hope you enjoy this story even though its the first Chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Treasure Planet: The Journey to Slither Planet

Chapter 1: The mission, return of John Silver and off the wrong foot meet and greet part 1

In BenBow Inn,

It has been two years since the journey to Treasure Planet. Delbert and Amelia were chatting away about their journey to Treasure Planet to Sarah Hawkins, Jim's mother as their children were in their basket. Ben came in with cake and a ton of plates and baby bottles as Morph follows.

" It would be nice to go back out their and explore the outer space again." Amelia said with wonder and glee as she lay on her husbands right shoulder.

" Sarah, If you would have been on the ship, you would love the stars and the creatures we saw." Delbert told his friend and the mother of the military cadet who is still in the academy.

" Sounds fascinating as it was Delbert. I just wonder what Jim is doing." Sarah said to her friend as she wonders in happiness with a hint of wariness.

" Don't Worry Mrs. Hawkins! Jimmy is fine! I bet he is having a blast right now!" Ben told Sarah as he lays down the cake on the table.

" Thank you Ben." Sarah said to the robot with a kind smile on her face.

" I wonder how you are doing Jim?" Delbert thought to himself as he smiles at his wife and children.

Somewhere in the market place of Montressor,

Our fellow teenage hero Jim Hawkins whom is now 19 years of age and is chasing after a criminal in a cloak had stole an important item from one of top businesses in Montressor. He and some other military cadets at Interstellar academy were ordered to go after the criminal in the black cloak and retrieve the item. Their General didn't say what was the item that was taken, but they are just following orders. Jim is using his solar surfer to catch up to the criminal since one of his commanding superiors of their mission told them to spilt up, Jim took up the opportunity.

" Surrender now and we won't have to do this the hard way!" Jim told the mysterious criminal as he ran even faster from Jim.

" Fine! Hard way it is." Jim mutters to himself as he rode faster on his Solar Surfer to catch up to the criminal.

While this was happening,

A beautiful young woman, Slightly tan, hazel eyes, shoulder length light ash brown hair  
and at the age of 18 was searching for something important. She wears a white pirate style shirt with a lace up neckline, a black vest, a black cotton sash, black velour stretch pants and her brown pirate knee boots, her golden locket and a red and black bandana that she wears as a headband.

This young lady or woman to prefer is a young adventurer and her name is Allison Alexandra Lilliana Scott. She rather prefer to be called Al.

Allison is wearing a white cloak around her right now in order to blend in the crowd of Montressor.

" Okay Al! You just need to find the Map in order to locate Slither Planet. It's the only way to fulfill my long lasting mission. Once I found it, I go back to my ship and head towards the location." Al thought to herself as she looks through the planet's market place. Al had a hard time finding the item she needed and thats where our two protagonist's collide for the firs time.

Al's POV

Ugh! Where is that map! Then, I saw something glimmering from the right side of my eye. It is a dark purple orb that looked like it was containing something. Its...the MAP! Finally! I have to hurry and buy the map before someone else buys it. I ran towards the market that was selling useful items for pirates and navigators and began to pay for the map.

" Excuse me sir! I want that Map that you are selling!" I said to the merchant.

End POV

Jim was getting closer and closer to the criminal in the black cloak running away with the item.

"Almost there! I just need to be a little bit closer to that guy." Jim thought to himself as gotten closer to the mysterious criminal in the black cloak. Al finish paying for the map and thanks the merchant for selling it to her. The criminal spotted the map that Al held in her hand an knew which map it was.

" The map to Slither Planet! Captain will be pleased." The criminal thought to himself as he began to run towards our fellow Adventurer in a greedy manner. Al spots the cloaked person and knew from the top of her head that he was after the map.

" Time to ride!" Al thought to herself as she took out an golden orb that has a red button on top, clicks the button as the orb turns into a Solar Surfer. Al hops onto her Solar surfer and rides away from the cloak stranger. Al did not notice that the cloak stranger has a pair of black wings and began to fly after her. Jim saw the scene happening and rode even faster spotting the other Cadets from the sides of the market.

" Great! Now the all mighty leader decides to regroup!" Jim thought to himself as he chases after two cloaked strangers.

Al's POV

Perfect! Just what I needed right now! A Winged stranger going after my map! Just Perfect! I spotted him getting close to me. Alright then! If the creature wants to play follow the leader, game on!

Jims POV

It's bad enough that my leader told us to split up instead of staying together! Now I have another person in the mix!

Looks like I have to go even faster.

I rode maximum speed trying to catch up to the stealer and the mysterious person who has a solar surfer besides me.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! IT BELONGS TO ME SO BACK OFF PIRATE!" I heard the person yell at the stealer. So this creature is a pirate. So why would a pirate steal from a huge popular business.

Crap! Im about to crash into that person!

" OUT OF THE WAY!" I told the person as my eyes widen with shock and fear.

Al's POV

Okay! Almost there to home base! Just have to soar a few more miles.

" **Hello little girl.** " I turn around to the voice that is near me. He's quick, but now he's given me the chance to take a look at his features. Its pitch black with the hood over his head. I spot a red and silver fang tattoo on his arm.

Wait a minute! I know that tattoo!

He's started to grab my hand and tries to take my Map.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! IT BELONGS TO ME SO BACK OFF PIRATE!" I shout at him as I fought for my map.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" I heard a person shout towards my direction.

"Huh?" I said out loud.

I turn around and spot a person coming towards me with solar surfer besides me.

Oh Crap!

" **Goodbye Little girl** " The pirate said to me as he snatches the map out of the grip of my hand and flew away from me.

NO!

I turn around again and then...

CRASH

Jim and Allison crashed into each other and landed on the ground. Jim sat up as he saw his target flying far away with the orb in his hand.

"Ugh! He got away! Worst day ever!" Jim thought to himself as he gripped his hair angrily.

*Groan*

Jim faces the hooded person as it sits up and the body language of the person changes as it looks up at the sky and their fist clench tightly. Jim thought maybe the stranger would know the thief.

"Hey you!" Jim shouts at the hooded stranger until he spots his other cadet members running towards the hooded stranger and began to surround it.

"What are you guys doing!" Jim shouts at his cadet group in a mild angry tone.

"Arresting the thief Hawkins. Since you let the criminal escape, it might be an accomplice!" His cadet leader replies to Jim as his tone was snottier as ever.

"But this person didn't do anything wrong! Just a regular bystander I accidentally crashed into!" Jim said to his captain as he tries to defend the hooded stranger.

" GRR! Let go of me you Idiots!" Said the mysterious hooded stranger. The mysterious hooded stranger sounded feminine.

Jim walks in front of the hooded stranger and saw hazel eyes glaring at him. He grabs the hood and pulls it off the stranger only to find a shocking surprise.

"A girl!?" Jim thought as he was hoping that his eyes were not deceiving him.

" Congratulations! You figured out my gender. Hooray!" Al said to the cadets in her sarcastic tone.

"Quiet thief! We are going to report you to our general of our Hero Academy!" The Cadet leader said to Al as they held her against her will.

"Oh Great! The big baby wants to take me to his mommy when he's upset. Just perfect." Al mummers under her breathe as no one heard except for Jim as he tried not to laugh.

"That does not mean that your off the hook Cadet Hawkins!" Said the Cadet leader as he glares at Jim. Jim rolls his eyes as the head cadet gave the signal to return back to the academy.

At Interstellar Academy,

Jim and Al were sitting outside the generals office as Jim's Cadet leader was speaking with the General. Jim and Al just hears the leader and general speaking to each other.

"The general would like to see you two inside his office now!" said the Cadet Leader as he smirks at the both of them.

Al and Jim enter the office and see's a lion bear like man in a red uniform trying to finish up his documents.

"Well if it isn't Mr. James Pleiades Hawkins. What a surprise to see you yet again in my office." the General said to him.

"Pfft! Your middle name is Pleiades!" Al said to Jim as she tries to hold back her laughter.

"Shut up!" Jim mutters to the girl as he glares at Al.

"I can't help it! It's so original for a middle name!" Al replies to Jim as she laughs softly.

The general looks up and spots Al and stopped writing. Al notice his facial appearance as she stops laughing at Jim.

"Allison Alexandra Lilliana Scott?" The general said to her as his facial expression looked like he saw a ghost.

"Hi General Alan." Al greets a friend of her parents.

"Pfft! Your name Allison Alexandra Lilliana!" Jim said to her as he holds back his laughter.

" Shut up!" Al said to him as she glares at him.

"I can't help it! It's so original for a name! Ring a bell to you!" Jim said to Al as he gets back at her for making fun of his middle name.

"Silence you two!" General Alan said to the two teens in front of him. The two of them stayed quiet and still.

"Cadet Paterson! You said this person is a partner of the criminal that you let escape?" General Alan asks the Cadet in strict manner.

"Yes General! This thief must have been been a accomplice with the criminal." The cadet replies to the General.

"Let's get one thing straight! I was buying a map in order to a destination of mine! Then I crashed into this imbecile here and my map was stolen by the criminal which I know by all of space!" Al explains herself angrily.

"Now wait a minute! This wouldn't have happen if you had interfere by using your Solar surfer and trying to race him! He would've been in our grasp by now!" Jim said to Al as he got in her face.

"For one thing! I was not racing him! He was chasing me because I had my map which I bought with my own money! Two I know the criminal because he's a pirate from a well known Crew in Space!" Al said to Jim as they were face to face.

" **SILENCE YOU TWO!** "General Alan shouts at the two of them as they were not seeing eye to eye.

"Now Allison, please tell me who was the criminal that have escape Montressor?" Alan ask Al in a curious manner.

"It is a pirate who is apart of Fang. Poison Fang." Al replies to Alan in a serious tone. Alan is shocked and went into a new found serious expression that Jim and his Cadet leader have never seen before.

"Hawkins! Paterson! Please leave the two of us alone." Alan said to the two cadets. The two cadets left the room, but Jim stayed behind the closed door and began to listen in on the conversation.

"Listen Allison, I know you despise that crew, but your parents would't want you to-I know that already!" Alan was interrupted by Al knowing she was still cold hearted about her parents accident.

"All I want is my map back and then I'm on my way to explore more of space on my ship with my crew uncle! Just give me a chance!"Al said Alan as she looks at him with a serious expression on her face.

" *Sigh* Fine Allison. You can go on this mission, but on one condition!" Alan told his niece knowing that her safety is needed.

"Mr. Hawkins! Please step away from the door and come back inside for a minute." Alan shouts from his office knowing that the young cadet was listening on their conversation.

"Yes General." Jim said to Alan as he looks at him wondering what the general wanted from him.

"Mr. Hawkins you will be assisting my niece on a journey to find criminal and bring him back to Montressor."Alan said to him as he told Jim the assignment.

"WHAT?! WITH HIM/HER!?" The two young teens shouted at Alan with bewilderedness.

"If you want to capture this pirate and retrieve your map, you have to have at least someone from this academy to assist you on your journey! Do I make myself clear?" Alan said to his niece.

"Crystal uncle Alan. But! We do it my way!"Al said to her uncle knowing that she been exploring Space for a long time now.

"As you wish Allison. The both of you may leave my office and head on to your new found journey." Alan said to the both of them. Jim and Al left his office as he sighs sadly and looks at a picture frame of a young girl with her parents, a white tiger wolf pup and him as a young adult smiling happily.

Outside the Academy,

Jim and Al are outside as they both sighed frustratingly at the situation that they are in.

"Well Allison, I guess we are going to be partners." Jim said to her as she felt agitated.

"Listen up Military boy! I am not your partner nor your mate! And don't call me Allison! It's either Captain or Scott!" Al said to Jim as she grabs him by his shirt and glares at him.

"Doesn't this sound familiar." Jim thought to himself.

"Got it military boy?" Al asks him as she still glares at him.

"Got it Captain." Jim said to Al as he glares back at her.

"Good." Al said to Jim as she let go of his shirt.

"Since you are apart of this mission, you choose the people that you want to take with you and I'll choose my plus one." Al said to him to make it at least fair for the both of them.

"Sounds fair, but you have to follow me to where I'm heading." Jim said to Al.

"Fine! But we take my ship."Al said to the Cadet. Jim nods in agreement and follows her to he ship.

AR: Well this is the first chapter of Treasure planet: The journey to Slither planet! I hope you enjoy the first chapter. Looks like Jim has met his match! Will the two humans ever get along? Who is Al's plus one? Until Next time!

R&R


	2. Chapter 2: Part 2 of the Journey

AR: Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy the second chapter as Al and Jim start an adventure together!

* * *

Chapter 2: The mission, return of John Silver and off the wrong foot meet and greet part 2

As they made it to her ship, Jim was surprise that a girl like her owns a ship this big. It reminded him of the RLS Legacy when he journeyed to treasure Planet.

"Well don't just stand there like a wooden pole! Come on!" Al said to him as they go inside her ship.

When they enter the ship, Jim was even more interested about Al's ship as he saw her crew working and preparing.

"Welcome to the RSS Scott!" Al greets Jim to her ship that she worked on at age 13.

"Hey look everyone! Al's back!" one of her crew members said to the rest of their family. The rest of the crew stopped what their doing and headed straight to their captain happily. Jim spots all the different types of crew members on her ship. On the right side of him he spots a tiger like crew member with blonde hair and blue eyes in a black and white stripped shirt with black pants and a bandana on the top of his head.

"I see ya brought a new face in our sweet o'l ship Al." The tiger said to Al.

" Harrison! This is Pleiades! Pleiades, this is Harrison, my main navigator." Al introduce her navigator to Jim.

"Its Jim! Its nice to meet you Harrison." Jim said to him as he shook his hand and glares at the certain feisty young woman next to him.

"A pleasure as well Jim." Harrison said to Jim as looks at the both of them.

"By the way Al, A certain someone was worried about you!" Harrison said to Al.

"I think I know exactly who your talking about Harry." Al said to Harrison. Al gave in a whistle and a white tiger wolf came out of nowhere and pounces happily on Al as it licks her face.

" *giggle* Hi Snow flake! I heard you have been worried about me girl!" Al said to the white tiger wolf as she pets her soft white fur.

"Grr!" The tiger wolf growls at Jim as she went into protection mode.

"Easy girl! I know you don't like him! Trust me I don't like him myself, but he will be working with us." Al said to her loyal friend, even though Jim was standing right in front of her. He ignored what she said about him to the animal.

"I don't think she likes me."Jim said to Al as she pets Snow.

"Snow flake is my protector and my loyal friend. Sh doesn't trust strangers or boys in the matter." Al said to Jim.

"Well, we should begin heading towards the destination to pick up the people to help on this journey."Jim said to Al.

"Right back at ya Pleiades!"Al said to Jim in a teasing matter to get back at him for calling her by her full name.

"Its Jim captain!" Jim said to Al as he gritted his teeth together.

"Well everyone ! Start up the o'l girl and follow where Pleiades wants to go before we start our long journey!"Al said to her crew as they followed Jim's coordinates to Benbow Inn where his friends and his mother are located.

* * *

Once the crew made it to their destination,

Jim and Al got off the ship and headed inside Inn where they spotted Captain Amelia, Delbert, Ben, Sarah and Morph.

As they enter the Inn,

Morph was the first one to see Jim enter the Inn and floated to him happily licking him and cuddling with him. Which also made the others turn their heads around.

"It's good to see you too Morph" Jim said to morph as he held his shape shifting friend.

"Jim!" Sarah said happily to her son as she hugs him dearly.

" Hi mom." Jim greets his mom as he hugs her back gently.

"Jim! It's a good to see you again!" Delbert said to Jim as Amelia and him walks towards happily.

"Mr. Hawkins, how is Interstellar academy?" Amelia asks Jim knowing about the mission that he and the generals niece are on.

"Doc, Captain Things are going cool so far." Jim replies to the couple.

"Jimmy's mom! Where do you want the-" Ben stops talking once he spots Jim in the inn.

"Jimmy! I missed you so much!" Ben said to Jim as ran towards him and hugs him.

"*Chuckles* Hey Ben! It's been a while since I last saw you." Jim said to his robotic friend. Al just looks at Jim and his family and friends being reunited. Morph spots Al, flew to her and licks her face happily as well! Sarah spots Al near the door and walks towards her as Morph flew back to Jim.

"Hello! I'm Sarah Hawkins. What is your name?" Sarah greets Al in a friendly manner as she went into a handshake gesture.

"My name is Al Scott. I'm new around here." Al greets Sarah in a polite manner and took the friendly gesture given to her.

"No wonder I haven't seen you in Montressor." Sarah said to Al as they were talking.

"Ms. Allison Alexandra Lilliana Scott I presume?" Amelia came into the conversation as she spot Al also.

"You know her Amelia?" Delbert asks his wife as the rest of the crew walk towards this young woman.

"Of course! General Alan told me all about her." Amelia replies to her husband's question.

"So this is your crew that you chose for the mission Pleiades?" Al ask Jim as she call him by his middle name.

"It's Jim! Yes these are the group of people that I choose to go on the mission with us." Jim replies to Al even though he was feeling agitated because of Al calling him by his middle name.

"Ooh Jimmy you romantic you! This is your girlfriend?" Ben said to Jim in a exciting way.

"GIRLFRIEND?! ME/HER?! YOU'VE MUST BE JOKING!" Al and Jim shouts at Ben simultaneously while they were disgusted at what he said.

"Your not? You two look so good together!" Ben said to the both of them.

"I'm sorry sir, but he is just an accomplice. Nothing more!" Al explains to Ben as she still felt disgusted by the thought of being Jim's girlfriend.

"Oh! I'm am B.e.n! A bio-electronic- navigator!" Ben introduces himself to Al in a friendly manner.

"Nice to meet you Ben! I'm Al Scott." Al introduces herself to Ben in a friendly manner as well.

"Well Ms. Scott, my name is Delbert- Delbert Doppler! The astro physicist! My father told me all about you!" Al cuts off Delbert's introduction. Delbert was shocked that someone knows about him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Doctor!" Al shakes his hand and gave him a small warm smile.

"The pleasure is mine Ms. Scott. Who is your father if I don't mind asking?" Delbert ask Al in a curious way.

"Roberto Alexander Scott." Al replies to his question which surprised him in a huge way.

"Robert! No wonder her name sounds familiar. The poor girl."Delbert thought in his head as he looks sadly at the girl.

"So Mr. Hawkins, Ms. Scott, I heard that you are here on a an important mission?" Amelia asks Jim and Al knowing why they are really here.

"Well yes, but in order to carry on this mission we need a few more crew members who have the skills to assist us. So Jim would choose his crew and I will choose mine."Al explains to Jim's friends and family.

"So Mr. Hawkins, you came here to ask us to join your mission?" Amelia ask the both of them with a smirk on her face.

"Yes Captain. It is exactly what you asked." Jim replies Amelia with certainty in his eyes.

"I-I don't know Jim? I-I mean Amelia and I have children to look after a-a-and to nurture." Delbert said to Jim as he stutters knowing deep down he wanted to go.

"I'll go Jimmy! I can't leave my best buddy going on an adventure without me!" Ben said to jim as he wrapped his robotic arm around Jim's neck happily.

"Anyone else? I won't force anyone if they do not want to come on this Mission." Jim said to the rest of his family and friends.

"Captain Amelia at your service Mr. Hawkins." Amelia said to Jim as she gives the both of them a wink.

"My husband will be joining us also" Amelia said to them as she held Delbert's arm.

"W-w-w-w-what?! But what about the children? We can't leave them unattended!" Delbert said to Amelia as he questions her.

"Well take them to my sister's house and tell her that we were needed on an important business that we have to attend to." Amelia explains to her husband in a calm and logical manner.

"You knew this was going to happen?" Delbert asks his wife knowing she wouldn't say yes to anything unless she agrees or she knows about the situation.

"Delbert. I have no idea what you are questioning me about?" Amelia said to Delbert as she smirks at him sneeringly.

"She knows. Well their is no way of stopping her when their is something that she wants." Delbert thought to himself.

"Well Jim! Sign me up as well!" Delbert said to Jim as he picks up one of the bottles and feeds his children one at a time.

"Morph? You coming buddy?" Jim said to his shapeshifting pal. Morph said yes by licking Jim's face happily.

"I guess that's a yes." Jim said to Morph as he chuckles happily. Jim looks at his mother hoping if she wanted to join the adventure.

"Jim you know I can't. I'm needed at the shop." Sarah said to her son as he looks at her willingly.

"Please mom! I really want you to experience what I saw in space." Jim said to Sarah as he looks at her with pleading eyes.

"Jim I don't know." Sarah said to Jim as she looks at him undecided.

"Please Mrs. Hawkins! We really need help on this mission and you should experience space. I tell ya! Once you explore and see things that you've never saw in space, you become speechless." Al said to her as she walk towards her, held both of her hands and smiled warmly.

"*Sigh* Alright! I will join you." Sarah said to everyone as they cheered happily for her.

"Looks like you've got your crew Pleiades!" Al said to Jim as she still uses his middle name.

"Thanks! It's Jim! Not Pleiades Alison!" Jim said to her as he smirks getting back at her calling him by his middle name.

"Don't call me Alison! It's either Scott or Captain!" Al said to Jim as she glares at him.

"*Sigh* Lets head back to the Ship!" Al said to everyone as she storms out of the Inn.

"Hmph!" Jim said as he smirks and spots his family and friends looking at him funny.

"What?" Jim ask everyone with a confused expression.

"Oh nothing Jim! Nothing at all!" Delbert replies to Jim in a regular manner.

"Ok. Then let's head to the ship." Jim said to everyone and heads to the ship.

"Just the fact that your attracted to Ms. Scott." Amelia mutters softly that everyone heard except for Jim.

* * *

The group head to the ship and was impressed. They never saw a ship so detailed and functional as they entered the RSS Scott.

Stood there was Al and her crew in a warm welcoming gesture.

On her left was Harrison her main navigator. Next to him is brown grizzly bear with black eyes, wearing a black bandana on his head, brown pants and a right metal leg with black boots. His name is Isaac Bearison. Isaac is Al's main Shipwright, gunner and Barber.

On the left side of Al are three lionesses that have dirty blonde hair and baby blue eyes. The first lioness is wearing a long black coat with her hair in a French braid, wearing black pants, black knee length boots and a red and white long sleeve blouse. Her name is Samantha Burns. Samantha is her astrologist and Helmsman.

The second Lioness wore her hair in a low ponytail with pin in the middle of her hair. She is wearing a white doctors coat, a black short sleeve blouse, a black loose knee length skirt with black knee boots. Her name is Solar Burns. Solar is Al's doctor on her ship and strategist when other ships try to attack them.

The third Lioness wears her hair out in curls with a black and white Bandana. She wears a black eye patch, a red long sleeve v neck blouse with black velour stretch pants with brown knee length boots and a red slash around her waist with a sword on her right hip. Her name is Sabrina Burns. Sabrina is one of Al's Swordsman, Lookout and Quartermaster.

The three of them are triplets and are close to Al like the rest of the crew. The crew love and adore Al as their captain and their family.

"Ladies! Gentlemen! Morphs and Robots! Welcome to the RSS Scott." Al introduces the ship to Jim's friends and family.

"Pirates!" Amelia and the others thought as she pulls out her pistol towards Al's crew.

"Captain wait a minute!" Jim said to Amelia as she was about to shoot.

Al ran towards Amelia and points the pistol towards the sky as it shoots up in the air.

"Captain Amelia! They are not pirates! They are my crew and my family! Please do not shoot them!" Al said to Amelia sternly as Amelia realized that Al's crew do not have a dark atmosphere around them.

My god! I am completely embarrassed! I deeply sorry Ms. Allison. I had pirates on my ship when we headed to a certain location." Amelia apologizes to Al as she also looks at her crew with an apologetic expression on her face.

"Apology accepted Captain Amelia! It happens all the time." Al said to Amelia with a smile on her face.

"Let me introduce you to my crew. Everyone this is Harrison our navigator, chronicler and Musician." Al introduces Harrison first.

"Pleasure to meet you all!" Harrison greets them politely as he bows to the group.

"This is Isaac our barber, Shipwright and gunner." Al introduces Isaac as he smiles in joyful manner.

"Welcome to our lovely home!" Isaac greets them joyfully.

"A pirate barber?"Jim asks him in a curious manner.

"Tis true lad! I do cut hair during my free time here n there!" Isaac replies to Jim proudly.

"These are the Burns sisters Samantha, Solar and Sabrina." Al said to the group as she was about to introduce the triplets.

"Samantha is our Astrologist, Merchant and Helmsman." Al introduces Samantha first since she is the oldest of the group.

"Pleasure to meet you all! Especially you Captain Amelia! I heard tons and tons of stories about you." Samantha greets Jim's group in a polite manner.

"Solar is our doctor, rigger and strategist." Al introduces Solar since she is the second oldest.

"Welcome!" Solar greets them happily with a smile on her face.

"Sabrina is our swordsman, quartermaster and lookout!" Al introduces the last triplet as she looks high and mighty.

"Hey!" Sabrina greets the group with lots and lots of energy in her system.

"Now that you've met the crew, everyone this is Sarah Hawkins aka Pleiades mother, doctor Delbert Doppler, Ben the Bio-electronic navigator and Captain Amelia." Al introduces Jim's crew when Morph all of a sudden flew towards Al as he licks her face happily.

"This special little fellow is Morph!" Al introduces morph as she giggles happily.

""Their is one more special companion that you have to meet." Al said to Jim's friends and family. Al whistles a high pitch and Snowflake rushes towards her friend happily.

"Everyone this is my companion Snowflake. Snowflake this is everyone." Al introduces her white tiger wolf as she pets her gently. Snowflake bows happily at the group but growls at Jim once again.

"Of course it would growl at me." Jim mummers annoyingly as he rolls his eyes.

"Snow is protective of me."Al said to Jim as she chuckles at his annoyance with her friend.

"Now that everyone met each other, we are going to head to Sagittarius Planet." Al said to everyone.

" Why Sagittarius planet?" Jim asks her curiously.

" To pick up my plus one for this journey Pleiades." Al explains to jim bluntly.

"Its Jim!" Jim clench his teeth together as he glares at her once more.

Al rolls her eyes and giggles softly that no one else hears her besides her crew and Snow Flake.

"Well Everyone! We begin to set sail to Sagittarius Planet!" Al told her group as she removes her cloak revealing her white pirate style shirt with a lace up neckline, a black vest, a black cotton sash, black velour stretch pants and her brown pirate knee boots, her golden locket and a red and black bandana that she wears as a headband.

"Doctor! You will be helping Solar to make sure we have everything that we need for our long journey are all accounted for!" Al instructed Delbert as she holds her cloak.

"Yes Captain." Delbert said to Al as he went with Solar to the medical room that is inside the ship.

"Captain Amelia! You will be helping Samantha as the two of you take turns being Helmsmen of the ship. Since you saved your ship from a black whole." Al instructs Amelia with a smirk on her face.

"You know your information well Ms. Allison." Amelia smirks back as Samantha and her went to their post.

"Ms. Hawkins! I heard you can cook! Your going to be the Ships chef! Snow Flake is going to show you our ship's kitchen! Don't worry! My plus one will be helping you out in the kitchen!" Al instructs Sarah with a smile on her face.

"Yes Captain!" Sarah said to Al with a smile on her face and began to follow the white tiger wolf to the kitchen.

"Ben! You will be helping Harrison with the navigation to make sure we stay on course!" Al instructs Ben knowing he will be a good service with Harrison.

"Yes Al!" Ben said to her happily as Harrison and him headed towards their post.

"As for you and Morph, you two will be assisting Sabrina with taking turns on being lookout! You will be taught how to use a canon with Isaac and will be assisting me with the mission." Al instructs Jim as she looks at him with a serious expression on her face.

"Yes…Captain" Jim said to her with a serious expression on his face as well.

"Good. Now follow me." Al said to Jim as Morph him follows her to the captains room.

* * *

In the the Captains room,

Jim looks at the room and was impressed. Their were lots of swords, maps and even pictures that are on the wall. Al heads towards her chest and picks up a sack and throws it to Jim.

"Whats in the sack?" Jim asks Al with an annoyance look on his face.

"Their clothes. I don't want other ships to attack us or avoid us if your wearing your uniform." Al replies to Jim as she rolls her eyes in annoyance.

Before Al walks out of the room, she stops and looks at Jim.

"Once you are done changing, leave the room and DO NOT touch anything. Sabrina will be waiting for you to show you the ropes of being lookout." Al instructs Jim and closes the door behind her.

"Tch. Captain? More like an annoyance. *Sigh*" Jim said under his breathe. Jim begins to change into the clothes that Al gave him.

* * *

Once Jim finished changing, he leaves the room.

Jim is wearing a long sleeve tannish shirt that has a V-neck where his collarbone is, black pans with a gray belt and some boots with a brown vest.

Jim spots Sabrina in front of him with a friendly expression on her face once he was outside.

"Ready to learn the ropes of being of being a lookout Jim?" Sabrina said to Jim as she saw him looking annoyed.

"I guess. As long as SHE isn't here." Jim replies as he let morph wander about on the ship.

" Follow me!" Sabrina said to Jim as she climbs up the rope with Jim following her. Until they reached their destination.

"Okay Jim! This is your telescope! You have to make sure that nothing is strange or out of the ordinary as we set sail!" Sabrina explains to him as she hands him a telescope of his own.

"Alright everyone! lets set sail!" Al said to her crew as they finished loading the ship. Then Isaac starts the engine and began to sail to Sagittarius Planet.

"Sabrina! Pleiades! Make sure that the Solar Sails are tight and secured!" Al instructs Sabrina and Jim as she heads to her quarters to work on something.

"You heard the girl! Lets check on the sails!"Sabrina said to Jim happily.

As Jim and Sabrina check on the Sails, Al arrives back outside and began to talk to Harrison and Ben about the navigation.

"Tch. How do you guys put up with her? All she does is give you guys order after order" Jim asks Sabrina as they check on the sails.

"You'll get use to it! Besides, she is not as bad as you think she is!" Sabrina said to Jim as she tightens the sail on her right side to make sure its really secure.

"I beg to differ." Jim mutters to himself as he looks at the young captain.

Jim can never get tired of his journey in space. He enjoys the way that the stars glimmer in the night. He knew it was going to be a while as they sail to Sagittarius.

Al looks at her Locket and smiles gently as she holds it to her chest with one hand. Jim spots her expression and realized that Al looks at his direction as their eyes met yet again.

"This is going to be fun." Jim thought to himself as he sighs in annoyance.

AR: What will happen next once they enter the planet? Who is the plus one Stay tune for the next chapter!

R&R!


	3. Chapter 3: Part 3 of the Journey!

AR: Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I was having writers block for a while!

Enjoy the new chapter of Treasure Planet: Journey to Slither Planet

Chapter 3: The mission, return of John Silver and off the wrong foot meet and greet part 3

A few hours later,

The RSS Scot made it to Sagittarius Planet and began to land at the port. Solar and Delbert began to connect the ship to the port and return to the ship to hear Al's announcement.

"Alright everybody! We are in Sagittarius Planet. Home of great resources for all spacers. So if anyone need something or might buy an item for the ship, do not hesitate. Jim and I are going to Sagittarius's infamous bar "SP's Beers, food and entertainment to find a good o'l friend of mine and convince him to join us!" Al said to everyone as holds a couple of cloaks and pass them down to everyone.

"Everyone must wear these cloaks at all times. We have to make sure that no one knows who we are. I want to make sure that everyone is safe."Al explains about the cloaks.

"Snow! I want you to guard the ship! Any attacker tries to enter, sick em!" Al said to her loyal friend as she ties a cloak around Snow flake. Snow licks her face as if she is agreeing with her.

"*giggle* Good girl." Al praises her friend as she pets her white fur.

"I will see you all back on the ship! If anything happens, their is a whistle inside the cloak. Blow the whistle and we all go back to the ship immediately! Understood!" Al explains to everyone as she hopes that they understand her announcement.

Everyone nods and Al gave them the signal to disperse. It was only Morph, Jim and Al.

"Well boys! Lets head to the bar." Al said to them. Jim rolls his eyes and morphs follows happily as they headed towards their destination.

Jim spots a lot of spacers and merchants as they headed to the bar.

"How come their are only spacers and merchants on this planet?" Jim asks Al curiously.

"Many civilians on this planet are mostly merchants so they can have an increase in their economy population. You sure ask a lot of questions." Al replies to Jim as she spots the bar from a minute away from where they stand.

"Well Im a curious guy." Jim said to Al with a smirk on his face.

"And I bet you heard the expression "curiosity kills the cat." Al said to him they became closer and closer to the bar.

"Looks like were here Captain." Jim said to Al as they both stopped in front of the bar doors. Morph hides insides Jim's cloak.

"Well then! Let the searching begin." Al said to Jim as they enter bar and spot a lot of Spacers, Pirates and other civilians.

"Lets split up! Find a cyborg that has a mechanical arm , leg and arm." Al instructed Jim as he nods in agreement.

The two of them separated and began to search for her cyborg friend.

* * *

Jim looks left and right for Al's friend. Al searched for her friend through bars and tables.

"Where are you big guy? I know you would be at this place when you are in deep thought process of creating another plan." Al thought to herself as she still kept on searching.

As Al and he kept on searching, Jim thinks about his old friend John Silver. Silver taught him everything he knows and more. Even though he had a long obsession with finding Treasure planet, he is a great friend.

Bump!

Jim bumps into someone without catching a glimpse of his face.

"Sorry!" Jim apologizes to the person that he bumped into.

"Jimbo? Is that you lad?" The person ask Jim with a surprised tone in his voice.

"That voice…it sounds familiar! It couldn't be…" Jim thought to himself as he was shocked that this person called him that nickname. Jim looks at the Person and a small tear coming from his right eye as he looks at the person.

"Silver?"Jim said to him surprised and shocked. Thats right! It was no other than John Silver strolling about in this bar.

"Is their any other John Silvers that you know boy!" Silver told him jokingly as he chuckles happily.

"Silver!" Jim happily calls out his name and hugs him as Silver hugs back with a tear coming from his eye as well.

"I missed ya lad!" Silver told Jim as they broke apart the hug.

Morph flew out of Jim's cloak and began to cuddle Silver once Jim said his name.

"Morphy!" Silver calls Morph's name happily as he missed his troublemaking companion.

"What r you two doing in a place like?" Silver asks curiously.

"Well were on this mission and we need to look for another person to make this mission complete.

"Pleiades!" Jim and Silver heard a female voice that Jim knows to well.

"Who is that Jimbo?" Silver ask Jim as he saw a female figure walking towards them.

"*Sigh* A person that I have to work with on this mission. A major pain I can't rid of." Jim replies to Silver as he rolls his eyes in annoyance.

"Pleiades! Their you….are…"Al said to him as she looks at Silver with a surprised expression on his face.

"Scott this is-John Silver!" Al cuts Jim off as he was about to introduce Silver to her.

"Is that you Little Ally?" Silver asks Al as he was surprised yet again. Al runs to him and hugs him joyfully as Jim and Morph looks at each other all confused.

"You two know each other?"Jim asks the two spacers as they stop hugging each other.

"Yes, Lil Ally and I we go way back Jimbo." Silver replies to Jim.

"Oh Silver! I'm glad to see you!"Al said to him happily.

"You too Lil Ally! My you've grown! Last time I saw you were a small lil lassie." Silver said to Al happily until he had uncomfortable feeling about this bar.

"Maybe we should have a seat at a table somewhere lads. I have a bad feeling that someone might be spying on us." Silver said to Jim and Al softly as he looks around the place.

"Good idea Silver!" Jim and Al agreed simultaneously. The two of them glared at each other as they both felt annoyed. The four of them went towards the empty table and began to chat about the mission.

* * *

"Let me get this straight! You want me to join your crew in order to stop The most evilest pirate crew in space! Take down its captain! Regain a map that leads to Slither planet?! R u two space lovers out of yer minds?!" Silver said to them softly as he was shocked that the two of them wanted to chase a dangerous pirate crew.

"C'mon Silver! We need your help!" Jim said to his dear pirate friend knowing with his help, they might get a lead on their criminal.

"Besides, you always love the dangers at sea Silver!" Al said to Silver as she also tries to convince him to join.

"That tis true lass! But that does not change the fact that were messing with Pirate crew that was dangerous like mine!" Silver said to Al and Jim as he was almost convince by Al's persuasion.

" Please John! You have to join this mission!" Al pleads to Silver as her eyes went into serious mode.

"Ur serious." John said to Al as she kept hold of her serious expression.

"Fine! I'll join you two pups on this insane suicidal adventure, but you have to promise that you will not have me arrested." Silver said to Al and Jim as they were about to thank him for joining.

"It's a deal! Welcome aboard Silver!" Al said to him as she shook his robotic hand happily. Jim starts to notice that some of the Pirates were starting to look at the three of them evilly.

"I think we should go now! These Pirates are starting to look at us suspiciously. Even Morph is beginning to feel that these Pirates are here for a different reason." Jim said to the Silver and Al with a cautious expression on his face as Morph flew back into Jim's cloak.

"I agree with you Jimbo! Lets get out of here now!" Silver said to the both of them. They began to get out of their seats as they began to leave the bar not noticing a glance from a smirking pirate with a tattoo on his left arm that is sitting near the right corner of the bar as he drinks his beer and is about to head out and follow them.

* * *

Once the four of them left the bar,

Al felt someone following them as they were heading towards the ship.

"Walk faster you two, their is a pirate following us." Al said to them as she began to search for her whistle inside her Cloak while they began to walk faster. Al found her whistle and held it tightly in her hand as she heard the footsteps behind them grew a little loud for her ears only.

"When I blow this whistle, we run towards the ship!" Al told Silver and Jim softly as they walked fast.

"NOW!" Al shouts as blows the whistle as loud as she can.

*FWEEEEEEET*

Silver, Jim and her began to run as fast as they can. Silver felt his mechanic leg hit by a bullet and stops at the moment.

"SILVER!" Jim shouts to him as Morph got out of his cloak and flew towards him while Jim run towards him to help out his friend. Al stops, turns around and spots Silver on the ground holding his mechanical leg in pain as Jim tries to help him up.

Al spots the pirate and notices his tattoo. Her eyes widen as she spots him running faster towards Jim, Silver and Morph. She spots a pile of empty barrels standing near a merchant stand. Al began to run towards the barrels that were near Silver, Jim and Morph and held onto them as she looks at them.

"Pleiades! You and Morph help Silver back to the ship! Once you get on, tell them to start the ship!" Al told Jim as she held on to the barrel.

"Are you Crazy! If we start the ship, you will be left behind!" Jim said to her with a surprised expression on his face.

"Don't worry about me! I'll catch up! I have to distract our little follower in order to give us some time!" Al said to Jim with a serious expression on her face.

"Jimbo she'll be alright! She knows what she's doing! I taught her everything I know!" Silver said to Jim with assurance in his voice. Jim looks at Al once more and helps Silver back to the ship as morph follows.

"Now its just you and me Poison fang's little spy!" Al thought to herself as she waits for the right moment to push the barrels. She saw getting closer and pushes the Pile of barrels towards the Pirates direction and began to run in a different direction so the pirate would not chase after Jim, Sliver and Morph. The Pirate spots Al and began to chase after her with his green eyes turning into a firry red color.

"Thats right! Get angry!" Al thought to herself as she spots him chasing after her furiously.

* * *

Back at the port,

Jim, Silver and Morph made it towards the ship and saw everyone on it wondering what is going on.

"Start the ship! Captains orders!" Jim commands the crew as he brings Silver to Isaac to help fix Silver's leg and the crew began to sail off to space yet again.

"Please Isaac! Help Silver! He's been hit during the way here!" Jim said to Isaac with a pleading expression on his face.

"I'll do what I can to help him Jim" Isaac said to Jim as he takes the Cyborg to the corner of the ship and began to work on his leg.

"Mr. Hawkins! What is going on? Where is Ms. Scott and why is John Silver here?" Amelia asks him sternly as she notices that the captain is not with Morph and him.

"Scott is on her way! I hope." Jim replies to her as he mumbles the last sentence.

"Jim what happened?" Sarah asks his son as she wanted to know as well war happen to the captain of the ship.

"Their has been a "slight" situation when we were heading back to the ship." Jim replies to his mother so she won't be in a worried state of mind.

"What do you mean a slight-MOTHER OF ALL SPACE! EVERYONE HEAD OVER TO MY SIDE QUICKLY!" Isaac shouts loudly to his crew members as Jim, Amelia, Sarah, Morph, Delbert, Ben and the rest of Al's crew headed towards Isaac and couldn't believe what they were seeing on the other side of the port.

"CAPTAIN?!" Sabrina shouts in shock as she watches her best friend being chased by a Lizard like Pirate as they head to the port.

"She's not going to make it!" Delbert said worriedly as he spots Al trying to make it towards the ship.

"Don't Worry doc! She know's exactly what's she doing! Keep on looking!" Silver said to Delbert as he smirks at the scenery playing down below.

* * *

Down below,

Al spots some civilians caring a bunch of items as she ran.

"Perfect! Its all according to plan!"Al thought to herself as she ran faster towards the obstacles with the spy right on her trail. That is where her plan went into action as she close to the items heading her way.

"Lets see if you can catch up to me Poison Fang's Spy!" Al shouts at him as she smirks happily. The pirate was getting close to Al until he saw the items heading his way and try to stop himself from crashing.

Al grabs the golden orb out of her pocket, presses the red button and once again turns into a solar surfer. Al hops on her solar surfer and flew into the air and headed straight for her ship.

Al turns around spots the Spy crash into the items and fell onto the ground unconscious.

"That takes care of you!" Al thought to herself as she was gotten close to her ship.

Al got close to the ship and lands her solar surfer on the deck, gets off of her solar surfer and heads heads to the engine room.

"Everybody hold on!" Al told everyone through the speaker as she grabs the levers. Everyone held onto the ship tightly and the RLS Scott set to hyper speed once again as Samantha began to stir the ship.

Al sighed with relief and headed back up to the deck as everyone crowded her with worry and relief.

(Well everyone except Jim who was near Isaac and Silver...)

"Captain are you alright? Who was that pirate chasing you? What is going on?" Sabrina asks Al worriedly as Solar examines her body to make sure she was not wounded by the pirate chasing her.

"Im fine Sabrina! The pirate who was chasing me was one of Poison Fang's spies. He knows where onto him." Al explains to everyone as she went towards her solar surfer and press the same red button to transform the Solar surfer back into an orb.

"Impossible! I checked the area when we were in Montressor! There was no suspicious activity around!" Sabrina said to Al in disbelief.

"It's possible. It was one of his pirate lackeys who chased me and stole my map as he flew away from my sight. That lackey must've told his captain that someone else was heading straight towards Slither Planet. Probably known it was me." Al explains once again as she puts her orb back in her pocket and head towards Silver, Isaac, Jim and Morph.

"Since were on topic, why is this Thief on this ship?" Amelia asks Al sternly.

"He is my plus one Captain Amelia. Is their a problem?" Al explains to Amelia as she was about to ask Silver how is his mechanical leg.

"He's a criminal! He should've been in Prison by now!" Amelia told Al strictly as she remembers how he raided her ship.

"He is my friend Captain Amelia! He knows more about Poison Fang and his crew than all of us put together! With him by our side, we might get a lead on where he is, retrieve the map and follow him to Slither Planet where he would be heading to. So further more, he will NOT be arrested! Do I make myself clear captain Amelia?" Al told Amelia sternly with a glint of seriousness in her eyes.

"Crystal Ms. Scott." Amelia said to Al as a smirk formed on her lips.

"Im impressed! This young lady have fearlessness and bravery written all over her." Amelia thought to herself as she heads to her post.

"How's your leg Silver?" Al asks her dear old friend in her caring and nurturing way.

"Strong and Powerful jus like ol times." Silver replies happily as Jim and Isaac helps him stand back up.

"I repaired the gears in his leg and use some of my magic to get his leg working properly."Isaac explains to Al about repairing Silver's mechanical leg.

"Thanks again for repairing my friend Isaac." Al said to her friend as she kindly thanks him.

"You don't have to thank me Captain! Were family." Isaac told Al with a smile on his face.

"Since when does that stops me from thanking everyone?" Al told Isaac as she gave him a kind expression in her eyes.

"Point taken."Isaac agrees with Al as he chuckles a bit.

"Well! I'll be heading back to my head quarters. I'll see yer down stairs Jim." Isaac said to Jim as he heads back to his post. Al spots Jim looking at her as Isaac headed back to his place.

"Is something wrong Pleiades?" Al ask Jim with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Why?"Jim said to Al who is confused about his question.

"Why what?" Al asks him confusingly.

"Why would you try to let yourself get caught without someone helping you?" Jim explains his question to Al.

"Cause it's my responsibility to make sure everyone is safe. Just like its your responsibility to learn how to secure the ship from Sabrina and Learn how to use the cannons from Isaac."Al explains to Jim as she was about to go up their ship's crows nest.

"Hey! You literally commanded me to do them against my will!" Jim said to Al as he glares at her with fire in his eyes.

"Listen! You worry about your boundaries and I'll worry about mine! Plus you have work to do!" Al said to Jim as she turns around whipping her hair in Jim's face and heading towards the crows Nest.

"By the way! Silver! You'll be working as a cook with Ms. Hawkins. Plus! Pleiades will be assisting you with an extra hand!" Al said to Silver and began to climb up the rope in order to reach the crows nest.

"Aye Captain!" Silver said to Al as Jim and him watches her climb up the rope.

"IT'S JIM! NOT PLEIADES!" Jim shouts at Al as she reaches the Crows Nest and began to lookout for any enemy ships passing by.

"Ugh! Why is she so…difficult!" Jim said Silver with an angry tone in his voice. Jim looks at Silver and Morph giving him a weird expression on his face.

"What?" Jim asks his friend with a confused expression on his face.

"Attracted much Jimbo?" Silver asked him with a smug like grin on his face.

"*giggle* Attracted much!" Morph repeats Silver as he flies around Jim.

"WHAT?! That's insane! Even for you Silver!" Jim said to Silver as he begins to storm off somewhere.

"Attraction! You've got to be kidding me!" Jim thought to himself as he was about to storm off to the kitchen.

"Are you coming or not Silver?!"Jim asks him frustratingly.

"Alright Jimbo! Im comin!" Silver replies to Jim as he chuckles at Jim's expression towards his question that he asked him.

AR:OOOHHH! Looks like Silver stuck a nerve their! Does Jim have an attraction to Al? Why does AL treats Jim that way? Will they EVER get along?

Until next time!

R&R ;]


	4. Chapter 4: Lady Thieves & Conversations

AR: Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy another part of Slither planet. P.s. I kind of made accidentally spelled the incorrect words for one line for two different song's. The Song's are Learn to do it (Anastasia the Waltz reprise) On my father's Wings(The Quest for camelot) and let me be good to you(The mouse detective). In the first song ONLY, the _Italics_ is coming from her mind and  underlined is singing! Enjoy!

Journey to Slither Planet

Chapter 4: Lady Thieves and conversations

* * *

Two months later,

Everyone was getting use to the ship, especially Jim and his group.

Today, everyone was working on the main deck quietly as they were fascinated by space.

Al was at the Crows Nest looking at her locket smiling happily. Al opens her locket which shows images of her her family in motion.

"Things are going perfectly Father. *Sigh* I wish you and Mom were here with me." Al thought to herself as she looks at the images.

If you were with me now

I'd find myself in you

If you were with me now

Your the only one who knew

All the things we planned to do

Al closes her locket and looks up at the stars.

I want to live my life

The way you said I Would

With courage as my light

Fighting for whats right

Like you made me believe

I could

Al jumps on the rim of the Crows Nest as she begins to walk around in circles.

And I will fly on my father's wings

To places I have never been

There is so much I've never seen

Al spots the rope that belongs to the upper sail that would make the ship's speed increase a little. Al grabs the rope with excitement in her eyes. Everyone looks at her wondering what she is going to do. Jim's friends and family were worried about what she might do. While Al's crew knew that their captain was becoming excited about this brand new chapter in their log of adventures.

And I can feel

His heartbeat still

And I will do great things

Al jumps off of the Crows nest, and holds onto the rope as she swings through the air.

 _On my father's wings_

The upper sail opens widely and the ship began to sail faster.

Al lands on the Spar of the trysail where it connects to the Foremast. Al holds onto the Foremast as she looks at the stars.

 _This world I'll never see_

 _My dreams that just won't be_

Al began to walk across the Trysail Spar without looking down at the main deck as she reaches for the shrouds.

 _This Ship's stride_

 _With one days ride_

 _Will have covered more distance_

 _than me_

Al made it to the shrouds, grabs it and swings her body on to the shrouds noticing some galactic Bottle nose dolphins(Tursiops Truncatus Galacticus

Delbert would say) swimming underneath their ship.

 _And I will_

 _Fly on my fathers wings_

 _To places I have never been_

 _There is so much_

 _I've never seen_

Al began to climb down the shrouds as she makes it the rim of the main deck.

 _And I can feel his heartbeat still_

 _And I will do great things_

 _On my father's wings_

Al made it to her destination she began to run to the front of the ship.

"I feel so free! This is what my it felt like for you father!" Al thought to herself as she runs a little faster.

 _Someday_

 _With his spirit to guide me_

 _And his memory beside me_

"What do you doing Scott?!"Jim ask Al as she runs towards the front a little more. Jim was about to run after her until Sabrina held him back.

 _I will be_

 _free_

 _to_

Al made it to the edge of the front and jumps off the ship as Jim, Amelia, Sarah, Ben, Morph and Delbert were in full shock.

"W-WE HAVE T-TO HELP THE CAPTAIN! SHE COULD DIE ANY SECOND!" Delbert shouts in a nervous wreck as Silver and the rest of Scotts crew were all relaxed.

"It's alright Doctor! She'll be up in the air in 3…2…1" Harrison told Delbert happily.

Just like Harrison said, Al reappears ridding on the galactic bottle nose dolphin happily as the rest of the dolphins family followed.

"Whoa" Jim said out loud as he looks at all of the dolphins swimming along with the ship calmly.

 _Fly on my father's wings_

 _To places I have never been_

Al feels the stardust running through her fingers as she rides on her new friend. The dolphin does a jump in the starry sky as Al enjoys the excitement and the exhilaration of this experience she is having. Jim looks at her and smiles softly without noticing that Silver was watching the whole thing.

 _There is so much_

 _I've Never seen_

Al stands on the dolphin as it rides faster and faster towards the trail of Stardust.

 _And I can feel_

 _His Heartbeat still_

 _And I will do great things_

Al took out her orb, presses the button and throws it up in the air as it turns into her solar surfer. She gave the dolphin a signal and it threw he up in the air, got on her solar surfer and began to ride happily.

 _On my Fathers Wings_

Al twirls around on her solar surfer and flies happily around in space as she looks at her locket once more.

 _On my fathers wings_

Al rides back on to the ship's main deck, got off her surfer and went back to the front edge of her ship and pets the dolphin kindly.

"Thanks for letting me ride on your back Aquarius!" Al thanks the dolphin named Aquarius.

"Click click click" Aquarius said to A l happily and swims back to her mother happily.

" I can't believe we are swimming alongside the Galacticus Tursiops Truncatus! Let me go get my camera!" Delbert said happily as he looks at this fascinating discovery and heads back to his bag to get his camera.

"Where did you learn how to ride a dolphin Al?" Sarah asks the young girl in awestruck.

"My uncle taught me when I was small." Al replies to Sarah as she pushes the button once again on her solar surfer and puts it back in her pocket in its orb mode.

"Wait a minute! The general taught you how to ride a dolphin!?"Jim asks Al in shock when he heard her reply to his mother.

"Thats right! He use to teach me how to ride dolphins, whales and even wild animals like the swamp dragon all the time when I was young." Al replies to Jim happily as she love talking about the times she spent with her family. It would bring a smile on Silver and the crew's face watching their friend become happy.

"Wait! You rode a swamp Dragon?! I thought they didn't exist?!"Jim asks Al excitingly as he got even more interested in Al's past.

"Well they do! They are actually quite friendly in real life!" Al told Jim excitingly.

"Wow! I never thought that the general would actually be adventurous and cool."Jim said to Al as he chuckles a bit.

"Well that was how he use to be before…"Al stops and realize what she was doing.

"Before what?"Jim asks Al noticing that she paused in her sentence.

"Nothing! I shouldn't be telling you this stuff anyway!" Al went back into hard shell as she turns around to make an announcement which left Jim all confused.

"Everyone! Will be stopping at a planet called, " Pirates and thieves Paradise"!" Al announces to everyone.

"Why are we going to the third most dangerous planet in the galaxy?!" Delbert asks her nervously.

"Because Poison fang's fellow lackey is at "Lady Thieves bar and Entertainment"." Al replies to Delbert question.

"How do you know? " Jim asks Al in a curious manner.

"Because Fang's Crew and mine would go their to listen to the entertainment! Isn't that right Al?" Silver explains to Jim as he gave a small hint about Al which nobody caught, except for her crew.

"You said it Silver. Besides I know some people who helps us gather information about any Pirate, Thief or Bandit that would come here." Al agrees with Silver as she explains to everyone about the place that they are heading to.

"So what's the plan?" Samantha ask curiously.

"We blend in. That way, we can get close to fang's pirate buddy, steal the map and arrest them." Jim said as he explains his plan to everyone.

"I was going to say that as well, but instead of arresting them, we follow them to Fang's location and capture all of them in one shot." Al said as she told everyone about the last part which Jim did not agree on.

"What do you mean we can't arrest them?! He stole the item from Monstressor!" Jim said to Al angrily.

"We will get caught if we arrest them on the spot! Plus their will be TONS AND TONS of criminals surrounding us!" Al said to Jim as she glares at him knowing that this would put everyone in danger.

"….Fine! Well do the whole entire thing your way!"Jim said as he faced defeat angrily.

"I'm glad that you see it my way Pleiades!" Al said to Jim as her signature smirk appears on her mouth.

"If she wasn't a girl, I would punch her right here! Right now!" Jim thought to himself as the others were giggling and chuckling at the two teens banter.

"Alright people! Lets get to work!"Al said to everyone happily. Everyone saw the look on her face as they were close to their destination.

"Why is she so happy about going to this bar?" Jim said to himself softly as he looks at her curiously. Jim didn't notice that Silver overheard his question and wanted to give Jim all of the answers.

"Jimbo! Let hurry! We don't want the captain to be furious at us!" Silver told Jim as he smiles at him excitingly.

"Alright Silver! Im on my way." Jim told Silver as he glance at Al one more time and headed towards Silver's direction.

* * *

Once the RSS Scott arrived at Pirates and Thieves Paradise,

Everyone headed to the bar to talk to an employee a.k.a Al's eyes and ears on this planet. The whole crew did not have to wear cloaks to enter the bar. Since Silver and Al's crew knows about Al's connection with the bar, they had nothing to worry about.

"Alright Everyone! Snow and I are going to talk to some friends of mine who works here and they'll assist you with the rest!" Al explains to everyone as she headed backstage never to be seen again.

* * *

Backstage,

Snow and Al were walking to the dressing room where they spotted a white female mouse like person with blue eyes wearing a red loose dress with a red flower headband, Red gloves and red heels to match. Her name is Polly Star, a waiter and dancer of Lady Thieves. Polly is sweet, smart and knowledgable about the pirates who would arrive at their bar.

The two of them spotted a female black and white rabbit like person with green eyes wearing a white loose dress with a white flower headband, White gloves and white heels to match. Her name is Hoppy Bright Light's Parker. She is kind, strong and also smart and reliable about helping her friends.

Snow ran to them and began to lick their faces happily.

"Snow?! Then that means…" Polly said as she pets Snow happily.

"Ally Cat!" Hoppy said Al's name happily as she ran to her friend and hugs her tightly.

"Hoppy…Can't….Breathe!" Al said as she was being a little choked by her friend's tight hugs.

"Oops! Sorry! You know I can't retain my own strength when I'm happy!" Hoppy said to her friend as she release Al from her tight grip.

"It's been a while since you came back to this little place!" Polly said to Al as she hugs her gently and then released each other from their hug.

"Hey! I've worked in this place with you guys when I was young. Besides, all of you are also another part of my family that I would always cherish!" Al said to her friends as she pets her feisty friend.

"Looks like someone decided to come and visit this lil ol planet of ours!" Said a mature female voice that was behind the four of them.

Al turns around and happily spots a red female fox like person with brown eyes and orange hair wearing a long green dress with green dress shoes, black tights and short white gloves walking towards Al with the young lad besides her wearing black trousers, a white long sleeve dress shirt, brown shoes with belt as he held his mini pirate ship in his hands.

"Melissa! Lil Tommy!" Al call out to them happily as ran towards them and hugs them both. Melissa and Thomas Love.

Melissa is the owner of Lady Thieves bar and entertainment. She is most resourceful with informations about her customers! Good or bad. Thomas is Melissa's first born, but everyone calls him lil Tommy. Tommy loves pirate stories and looks exactly like his mother.

"Hello my dear! It's been a while since the last time you visited us." Melissa said to her as they depart from the hug.

"Im sorry that I haven't visited you all sooner, but you know me! I always love the feel of adventuring through space!" Al said to Melissa as she ruffled Tommy's orange hair playfully.

"Do not fret my dear! I have a gut feeling that you need information about Captain Fang's lackey's whereabouts!" Melissa said to Al as she smirks happily.

"You know me so well Melissa!" Al said to her happily.

"Well Silver is not the only one who raised you into the young woman you become." Melissa said happily as she winks at Al.

"Tommy! Go play with Snow! Alison and I have to talk about some important business." Melissa told Tommy as he happily followed his instructions and played with Snow for a while.

"Well lucky for you! One of Fangs lackeys are here carrying a purple looking orb." Melissa told Al with a serious expression on her face.

"Thats the guy who stole my map! Al thought to herself.

"Thank you Melissa! I also have one more thing I have to ask of you!" Al said to her as she was also about to ask her to show everyone the ropes.

"If you're talking about your crew, I already ask an employee to show them the ropes in order to blend in with us." Melissa told AL with a confident smile on her face.

"Always have been ten steps a head of me Melissa!" Al said to her happily.

"Always have and always will! Now then, go work with Ronald! You have a performance to prepare for!" Melissa said to Al as she pushes her straight to Ronald Love, Pianist and Melissa's fiancee.

Ronald is also a black fox like person with black shaggy hair and brown eyes wearing a Burgundy color long sleeve shirt with black trouser and brown shoes with a black newspaper cap on the top of his head.

* * *

With the Crew,

Everyone were assigned a role in Melissa's bar. Sarah and Ben are working in the kitchen, Silver and Isaac are working at the bar, Harrison is playing with the band, Samantha, Solar and Amelia are working as receptionist, Delbert is running the cash register while Jim is the waiter as Morph and Snow supporting him.

Jim was feeling a bit irritated and began to walk towards the Bar to speak with Silver. Jim was almost at the bar when all of a sudden, Fang's lackey bumped into him and began to grab Jim at the back of his shirt.

"You bumped into me boy!" The lackey said to him coldly.

"It wasn't my fault you winged freak!" Jim said to the lackey furiously as he glares at him coldly.

"Want to say that again Boy!" The lackey said to Jim as all the new customers was watching the two of them and telling the lackey to end Jim's life, while the usual customers were trying to break it off before it turns into a brawl.

All of a sudden,

They heard the piano playing, majestically as the curtains opened slowly. Everyone's heads turn towards the stage and soon became entranced by the beauty on stage (except for the usual customers who just smiles happily because they knew the beauty on stage XD).

"Whoa…" Jim and the lackey said at the same time as the lackey lets go of Jim and sat back down in his seat, while Jim stayed standing in his mesmerized state.

The beauty on stage was no other than Al. Al is wearing her brunette hair down in curls with a small white bow on the back of her hair, wearing light pink blush, light pink lipstick to blend with her lip color and a natural color eyeshadow with a hint of shimmer to make her eyes pop.

Al is wearing a white shirt with short cut sleeves revealing her shoulder, a small red cape to cover the upper part of her shirt, a long red skirt that stops at the ankles, her slash around her waist, black fishnet tights, red high heel shoes, a white flower clip on the left side of her head and her locket that is hiding inside her shirt.

Al is very beautiful, but her singing is what traps her customers even more. She breathes in and began to sing as Ronald kept on playing the piano.

 _Dearest friends, dear gentlemen_

 _Listen to my song_

 _Life down here's been hard for you_

 _Life has made you strong_

 _Let me lift the mood_

 _With my attitude~_

All of the customers began to sit down in their seats as they became even more entranced by Al's singing! Especially Jim, who doesn't even realize that it was Al. Ronald nods at the band as they began to play a little more upbeat. Al began to dance a little bit as she sings to them.

 _Hey Fellas_

 _The time is right_

 _Get ready_

 _Tonights the night_

 _Boys, what your hopin for will come true_

 _Let me be good to you_

Al began to sing like she use to when she was performing here.

 _You tough guys_

 _You're feelin all alone_

 _You rough guys_

 _The best o you sailors and bums_

 _All o my chums_

Al starts walking towards different parts of the stage as she sings to her male audience and the eldest pirates.

 _So dream on_

 _And drink your beer_

 _Get cozy_

 _Your baby's here_

 _You won't be misunderstood_

 _Let me be good to you_

Al goes back behind the curtains, comes back out with Polly and Hoppy by her side without her mini red cape, which revealed her shoulders.

 _Hey fellas_

 _I'll take off all my blues_

Al rips off the attachment of the red skirt revealing its true length which made the young male audience hollered in excitement and Jim even more mesmerized. The skirt now stops at her knees, which is now revealing her black fishnet tights.

 _Hey fellas_

 _There's nothing I won't do_

 _Just for you~_

Al, Polly and Hoppy walk off the stage and began to dance around the audience as the band went into their solos. Al took off her sash, held it in her hand as a prop and began to dance. She spots the lackey, dance towards him, wrap her sash around him playfully, grab the orb threw the orb to Isaac with the back of her hand successfully and left him trapped in the palm of her hand.

Al also spotted Jim all mesmerized and decided to tease him a little bit. Al went up to him, dances with him, wraps her sash around him flirtatiously, winks at him as Jim dips her flawlessly. Then Jim raises her back up gaining a kiss on the cheek from Al which made him melt happily inside.

Al got out of Jim's arms carefully, unwraps her sash off of him, winks at Jim once again and began to be carried back to the stage by the male audience as she looks up at the ceiling and does an back aerial on to the stage successfully, joining her friends once more as she was about to sing once again.

 _So dream on_

 _And drink your beer_

 _Get cozy_

 _Your baby's here_

 _Hey boys, I'm talkin to you~_

The three of them turned all together as they heard the music heading to the end of the song.

 _Your baby's gonna come through_

 _Let me_

 _be good_

 _to_

 _you~_

They began to shimmy together and drop on the floor once they heard the band pausing in the music. All three of them did a front aerial to get back up, did a turn towards the audience and did a pose.

 _Yeah!_

The male audience began to go wild and began to clap for Al, Polly and Hoppy as they threw flowers on the stage and clank their beers. The three females bowed as the curtain closes in front of them.

Jim sits down on the stool with his arms sitting on the bar's counter.

"Wow! Silver, who was that?" Jim asks Silver as he was still mesmerized.

"Thats the Lady thieves star performer. She is the best their is!" Silver replies to Jim as Isaac and him were trying not to laugh Jim not realizing it was Al.

"She sure is a beauty huh Jimbo?" Silver said to Jim as he was cleaning the glasses.

"Yea. Like shinning stars in the entire galaxy." Jim said to Silver as he sighs happily.

* * *

All of a sudden,

Jim felt someone tapping on his shoulder. So Jim turns around and realize that it was no other than the performing Beauty that was on stage A.k.a Al.

"Hello again blue eyes~" Al greets him flirtatiously.

"Hello to you too." Jim greets Al back flirtatiously as well.

"Since I haven't seen you around in this place, you must be new!" Al said to him as Isaac and Silver were trying really hard not to Die of laughter.

"You are correct miss." Jim said to Al as he chuckles lightly.

"So, what did you think of the show, blue eyes?" Al asks him as she crosses her right leg over her left.

"Beautiful like you miss." Jim replies to Al as he winks at her.

"Well aren't you a smooth talker." Al said to Jim as she giggles a bit.

"I take that as a compliment." Jim said to Al smoothly as he was still mesmerized and the the crew that were at their stations trying hard not to laugh except for Sarah and Snow (Snow was mostly growling at him for flirting with her friend and Sabrina is a little bit overprotective of her best friend).

Then, Jim recognizes the chain around her neck and realize that the beauty is Al. Jim realize that Al is toying with him for her own amusement.

"Why that little! If she wants to play that way, fine! Well play." Jim thought to himself.

"I have one question to ask you?" Jim said to Al as he puts his hand over hers. Al looks at him curiously and realize that he's on to her.

"Alright Pleiades! Lets see if you can reach the same level as me!" Al thought to herself as she secretly smirks at Jim.

"And what is that one question blue eyes?" Al asks Jim as she leans her chin on her left hand.

"How come you choose me as your dance partner?" Jim asks Al with a flirtatious smirk forming his mouth.

"When I was dancing, you caught my eye. So I made a decision of having you as my dance partner, and boy did I made the right decision~" Al said to him as she have gotten closer to Jim as her two fingers were walking on his arm and up to his shoulder. Jim felt his heart beating faster than usual.

"I can't let her win!" Jim thought to himself.

"Indeed you did Miss. I wish our dance was a little longer." Jim said to Al as he grabs her hand and kisses it. This Gesture mad Al's heart pound fast as well.

"I'm impressed! Still, it doesn't mean i'll go easy on him." Al thought to herself.

Al leans towards Jim's ear as it made his heart pound even faster.

"Maybe sooner than you think James~" Al whispers in Jim's ear making him surrender.

"Fine! I surrender." Jim said to her as he sighs defeatedly.

Al leans away from Jim smirking victoriously as she crosses her arms.

"I knew you would fold eventually!" Al said to Jim as she still smirks at him.

"You don't have to rub it in you know!" Jim told Al as he glares at her.

"I must admit, you are a good competitor. So I give you credit for that." Al said to Jim with a small smile on her face. Al took off her flower clip and puts it in Jim's hand.

"A token for being a good component." Al said to Jim as she jumps off the seat and begins to head back to her dressing room.

"I can't take this from you." Jim said to Al as he tries to give it back to her but she stops him.

"I want you to keep it. Besides, its okay for a great spacer like yourself to be awarded sometimes." Al said to Jim kindly and walks away.

"She thinks I'm a great spacer?" Jim thought to himself as he looks at the flower and smiles a bit. He puts the flower in his pocket and turns back towards the bar to an weird looking Isaac and Silver looking at him weirdly.

"What?"Jim ask them questionably.

" Nothing, but the fact that you like our captain." Isaac replies to Jim's question.

"WHAT?! Im sorry Isaac but you've got that wrong! She infuriating!" Jim told Isaac angrily as he didn't realize that Silver caught a hint of blush on his cheeks.

"Whatever you say. By the way Jim, I've finished analyzing the map. I want you to give the map back to the lackey so we can go to our destination." Isaac told Jim as he secretly gives him the orb. Jim nodded and headed back to the table.

Instead of not having the chance of Fang's crew meeting up with him at the planet, Jim puts the real orb in his pocket and grabs the fake orb that he made in his grasp. Jim arrives at the table and drops the orb near the Lackey to make him think that the orb fell out of his pocket.

"Sir, you dropped this." Jim said to the lackey as he picks up the fake orb.

"Give me that!" The lackey told jim as he snatches the fake orb out of his hands.

"Your welcome would've been nice." Jim mutters to himself as he walks away from the table smirking and began to head back to Isaac and Silver.

As Jim walks back to the bar, he spots a little boy playing with Snow happily.

"Isn't that snow? Who is the little boy thats playing with her?" Jim thought to himself. The little boy was no other than Lil tommy playing with Snow happily. Lil Tommy spots Jim and decided to play a game with him.

"Excuse me mister! Will you play with me?" Lil Tommy asks Jim innocently as Snow kept her anger inside since she was next to Tommy.

"Sure lil guy!" Jim replies to Tommy as he chuckles happily.

"YAY! My names Tommy! Everyone calls me Lil Tommy!" Tommy introduces himself happily.

"Nice to meet you Tommy! My Name is Jim." Jim introduces himself to Tommy.

"Thats a Cool Name! Lets go play Pirates backstage!" Tommy said to Jim as he took his hand, and led Snow and Jim Backstage to play with him.

Once they reached their destination, Tommy, Snow and Jim began to play Pirates. Tommy was the captain, Jim was his swordsman and Snow is his first mate.

As they were playing, Tommy, Jim and Snow spotted the girls dressing room and thought they would listen to their conversation.

* * *

Inside the dressing room,

Al, Hoppy and Polly were discussing their performance that wowed the crowd.

"So Ally Cat! What is happening between you and your hot co-captain?" Hoppy asks Al as Polly and her wanted to clarify the relationship between them.

"Hoppy!" Polly calls her friends name in shock.

"What?! Deep down you want to know about their relationship too." Hoppy told Polly in a factual response.

"What are you two talking about?" Al asks her friends in a curious way.

"Don't try to go around the topic Ally! Tell us what is going on between you two?" Hoppy asks her friend again as Polly and her sat down beside her friend.

"Girls! Jim and I are fine! Their is nothing between him and I. Sure I go hard on him sometimes, but it's because I care about him. I heard the stories about him saving everyone when Treasure Planet was about to explode. Both of you know that my uncle doesn't push his cadets without a reason. I want to help him from the best of my abilities to help him become the hero that he was meant to be." Al replies to her friends honestly and passionately as she removes the make-up off her face. Hoppy and Polly looked at each other and smile happily.

"Ally, What do you think of Jim?" Polly asks curiously as Al was trying to put her hair back up into her original ponytail.

"Why?" Al asks her in a curious expression.

"We just want to know." Holly replies to Al's question.

"Well….." Al was about to answer until they were interrupted by Jim.

"Captain! It's time to go. Isaac received the information." Jim told Al as he held the door open.

"Thank you Jim. I'll be their in a minute." Al told Jim in a calm expression. Jim leaves the room as Hoppy and Polly looks at her happily.

"What?" Al asks her friends with a weirded out expression on her face.

"You called him by his first name right in front of him!" Hoppy pointed out as Al went wide eyed, but she came back to her calm posture.

"And?" Al asks her friend as she changes back into her regular clothes.

"Alison! YOUR IN LOVE WITH HIM!" Polly and Hoppy shouted at their friend in excitement.

"Whoa! whoa! whoa! You two got the wrong idea! Were only Crew mates!" Al said to her friends in shock.

"That's just an excuse for you to suppress your true feelings about him!" Hoppy told her friend excitingly as she almost squeal at the top of her lungs.

"I'm serious! Besides…Nobody would love a girl like me…They would only see a sneaky conniving pirate that nobody cares about."Al told her friends truthfully as she shows a sad expression on her face as she looks at herself in the mirror. Hoppy and Polly look at their friend worriedly, without even noticing that Jim was right outside the dressing room door about to tell her something else.

"Your wrong Ally! You are a beautiful strong young woman with her head up high!" Polly told her friend truthfully.

"Polly's right Ally Cat! When guys look at you, their hearts beat right out of their chests! They would do anything to get close to you!" Hoppy told Al happily as she smiles at her.

"You two are always looking out for me!" Al told her friends with a smile on her face.

"We love you Alison! We are practically sisters! We know everything about each other!" Hoppy and Polly said to their best friend happily.

"I love guys too! All of you are apart of my family! Blood related or not!" Al told her best friends happily as they hug each other.

Hoppy and Polly walks Al outside of the bar to meet the others at the Ship.

"Well! This is goodbye for now!"Al told Melissa, Hoppy, Polly, Ronald, Tommy and the others.

"Make sure you visit us once again! Our little Allison."Melissa told Al in a lovingly motherly tone.

"Always!"Al replies to Melissa with a warm loving smile. Then, Melissa, Tommy, Ronald, Hoppy, Polly and the other members gave her a group hug before she enters the ship. Jim looks at Al warmly as he saw the entire company hugging Al lovingly.

They released Al and watch her enter the R.S.S Scott. Melissa spots Jim looking at them, smiles lovingly and mouths to him "take care of our little star!" Jim nods at Melissa and headed towards Sabrina to release the sails. Isaac started the engine and began their real journey to Slither planet.

* * *

It was the afternoon,

Everyone began to celebrate their successful plan. Their was food, drinks and Harrison playing his instrument as everyone began to dance happily. Everyone is having a wonderful time. Jim was dancing with Sabrina until he spots Al standing by as she claps happily as everyone dance joyfully. Jim excused himself as headed straight towards Al.

"Not going to join in the dance Captain?" Jim asks Al with a sly smirk on his face.

"Probably not Jim! It's better to watch the others enjoy themselves. They deserve it!" Al replies to Jim as she watch everyone dancing happily.

"You just called me by my name Captain! Are you going soft on me?" Jim told Al jokingly.

"It tis your name after all. Besides, you worked really hard during these two months on our lovely ship." Al replies to Jim sincerely.

Sabrina notice what was happening and smiled happily. She went to Harrison, whispers in his ear excitingly as he looks at her surprised.

"That's a great idea Sabrina!" Harrison praise Sabrina happily as she kept on smiling happily.

"Attention Everyone!" Harrison said to the entire crew.

"We wouldn't have been successful if it was not for our fearless Captain!" Harrison told everyone as they cheered happily for their captain.

"Captain! This song is dedicated for you!" Harrison said to Al as he grabs his violin and began to play a beautiful waltz tune. Jim walks right in front Al and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance…Captain?" Jim asks Al in a gentlemanly gesture. Al giggles a bit as she looks at his gesture.

"I would love Jim!" Al replies to Jim as she takes his hand and began to Waltz to the music as everyone looks at the two of them.

Silver looks at the two young adults dancing and realized something shocking. His little lass that latched on to him, is no longer a pup. She is now a young lady.

Silver just sit back and watch the two of them dance as he began to sing softly.

 _It's one-two-three and suddenly_  
 _I see it at a glance_

Silver looks at Al in a caring expression as she dances with Jim.

 _She's radiant_  
 _And confident and born to take this chance._

Silver remembers all the adventures and lessons that he taught her when she was young.

 _I taught her well._  
 _I planned it all!_  
 _I just forgot..._  
 _Romance!_

Silver sighs sadly as he began to sing softly once again.

 _John, how could you do this?_  
 _How will we get through this?_

Silver watches Jim and Al's expression towards one another.

 _I never should have_

 _let them..._

 _dance…_

As Harrison kept on playing, Jim and Al began to talk as they dance.

"You are a wonderful dancer Captain." Jim compliments Al sincerely.

"Why thank you Jim! Your not so bad yourself!" Al compliments Jim as well.

"Who taught you how to waltz?" Al asks him curiously.

"My mother. What about you?" Jim replies to Al as he spun her around and ask her the same question.

"My father." Al replies to Jim as she went back into Jim's arms from the spin.

"He must've been a good teacher then." Jim compliments Al's father.

"He sure was." Al said to Jim as the music was almost ending.

"Captain?" Jim said to Al.

"Yes Jim…" Al replies.

"I…."Jim stops talking as he looks into Al's Hazel eyes.

"Yes…"Al said to Jim as she looks into his blue eyes.

"I….Never mind.." Jim said to Al as they finish dancing together. Harrison ends the song and everyone claps for the two of them(Well Snowflake howls happily for Al).

* * *

The celebration went on until it was nighttime. Snowflake is on duty and Al watches the start sky as she sits on Trysail Spar.

"Can't sleep Captain?" A voice asks Al as she jumps a little from being surprised. Al turns around and sighs in relief knowing it was just Jim hanging around.

"You surprised me Jim." Al told Jim with a playful glare.

"*chuckle*Sorry!" Jim told Al.

"Mind if I sit here?"Jim asks Al kindly.

"I don't mind one bit Jim."Al replies to Jim's question. Jim sits next to Al as they began to stargaze together.

"It amazes me every time my crew and I travel in space." Al said to Jim as they look at the stars.

"It sure is." Jim agrees with Al as he looks at the sky as well.

"Hey Captain…" Jim said to Al.

"Yes Jim…" Al answers Jim politely.

"What are your mom and dad like?" Jim asks Al out of curiosity.

"My mom and dad are the most amazing parents I ever grew up with. My mom was an astronomer, a researcher and an a doctor. My father was the best sword fighter in all of space. A true adventurer. They both loved me equally and taught me everything they know." Al replies to Jim as she still looks at the sky.

"Really?" Jim ask Al as he looks at her in amazement.

"Really! My uncle also traveled with us all the time. It was always an adventure every single day." Al replies to Jim as she continues about her parents and talks about her uncle use to travel with them.

"Where are they now?" Jim asks Al in curiosity.

"Umm..It's a very long story." Al replies to Jim gently.

"I understand." Jim said to Al as he understands her reply.

"What happened to your father Jim?" Al asks him in a curious manner.

"My Father, wasn't the come back home type." Jim replies to Al as he felt a little bit of pain when he thinks of his father.

"I'm so sorry!" Al said to Jim as she puts her hand over Jim's to com for him in a way.

"It's alright! Silver has been a father figure to me when we Travel to Treasure planet with him Captain." Jim replies to Al as he felt the warmth of her hand covering his.

"Alison…"Al said to Jim.

"I'm sorry captain..What was it you said?" Jim asks Al as he apologizes to her.

"You can call me Alison." Al said to Jim with a tint blush showed on her cheeks.

"To be honest Alison, I really think you have a beautiful name."Jim confesses to Al as he smiles at her softly.

"Thank you Jim."Al thanks Jim in a sincere tone.

"James."Jim said to Al.

"May you please repeat that Jim?"Al asks Jim to repeat what he said.

"You can call me James." Jim replies to Al as he looks at her.

"Ok..James."Al said to Jim kindly.

"Alison, I have something to tell you…."Jim said to Al.

"What is it?" Al asks Jim curiously.

"I overheard your conversation with your friends about your appearance." Jim replies to Al as he confesses.

"Oh…that thing.." Al said to Jim even though her eyes looks sad.

"I have to agree with your friends. Your the most beautiful, smart, fierce, headstrong and bravest captain I have ever met. Any guy would fall… for... you."Jim said to Al honestly as they look into each other's eyes.

"Thanks. You really know how to cheer someone up." Al said to Jim as she smiles a bit.

"Well, I learned from an wise cyborg." Jim told Al as they both laughed happily.

"You've never told me where'd you found that cool Solar Surfer." Jim told Al as he became more curious about Al.

"Found it? I made it with me own two hands at the age of six!" Al told Jim happily.

"You've built it!? It must've took months to build such an advance surfer!" Jim said to Al impressed as she blushed from the compliment in embarrassment.

"It's all about patience! I've also learned that from a wise cyborg as well." Al replies to Jim in a calm manner. The two of them began to tell each other more about each other. Without noticing, Sabrina and Harrison were about to ask Al something. The two of them spotted Al and Jim talking to each other happily. Harrison and Sabrina looked at each other and smiled.

"Leave em be Sabrina! We'll ask Al about that thing in the morning." Harrison told Sabrina kindly as they were heading back to their rooms. Sabrina nods in agreement as they made it to their destination.

* * *

With Jim and Al,

The two of them never thought they see the day that their would actually talk to each other like equals or more than that.

"*yawn* We should probably get some rest! We have a lot of work to do!" Al said to Jim as she felt her body getting close to passing out.

"Sleep sounds like a great idea." Jim said to Al as he agree with her.

"Goodnight Pleiades." Al said to Jim as she holds onto the rope from one of the sails.

"Goodnight…Captain." Jim said to Al as he grabs one of the ropes as well. Al went to Jim and kiss him on the cheek and went back to the rope as Jim stood their stunned.

"Thanks for the cheering up." Al said to Jim. Al slides down the rope looks up at him once again and headed to her chamber.

Jim touches his cheek and smiles warmly from Al's gesture.

"No, thank you….Alison." Jim said to himself softly and slides down the rope as well. Jim heads back to bunker as opens the door and spots Silver and morph still awake as they look at him kindly.

"Where have you been Jimbo?" Silver asks Jim in curiosity and morph repeating after as he floats around Jim.

"Just getting some fresh air." Jim replies to Silver as he went towards his hammock.

"How's the Captain?" Silver asks him as he smirks mischievously.

"How did you?!" Jim asks Silver in bewilderment.

"Someone spotted the two of ya having a conversation."Silver replies to Jim nonchalantly.

"She's a really amazing young lassie Jimbo." Silver told Jim sincerely.

"Yeah…She sure is…" Jim told Silver in agreement. Jim felt morph beside him and felt his eyes becoming weary as sleep becomes of him.

AR: Looks Like two young adults are getting close! Will it last long until Jim's mistake is revealed? Until Next time!

R&R


	5. Chapter 5:The meeting of Al and Silver

Ar:Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy the new chapter! The song that Al will be singing is Someone's Waiting for you from _The Rescuers_.

* * *

Chapter 5: How we first met

The next morning,

Jim wakes up and headed to the main deck. Jim made it to the main deck and spotted Al feeding Snowflake in a caring expression. Jim smiles warmly as he looks at Al's smiling face.

"Enjoying the view?" The voices asks him from behind as he jumps a bit from the surprise. He turns around and realized that it was just Sabrina and her sisters looking at him suspiciously and protectively.

"You three surprised me for a bit." Jim confessed to them as they still looked at him the same way.

"Listen Hawkins! We know all about your heroic tale, but let's get one thing straight!" Samantha told Jim in a strict protective tone.

"If you hurt our Captain in any way, You'll be slice to pieces!" Solar said to him in a threatening tone as she glares at him. Jim was not scared of the two older sisters one bit.

"Jim! If you hurt my friend, I will kill you!" Sabrina said to Jim with a smile on her face as a dark aura surrounded her. Jim was scared of Sabrina in a heartbeat because Al is like a sister she wish she had.

"Crystal!" Jim agrees quickly and headed towards the main deck to work on his task of the day.

"Morning Pleiades!" Al greeted Jim as she gave him a wink.

"Morning Captain!" Jim greeted back as he plays along Al's game.

"What is my task for today?" Jim asks Al in curiosity, hoping that she would go easy on him.

"You will be helping Silver and your mother with the cooking today! Enjoy!" Al told hi his task as she walks away from Jim, knowing that he was pissed off that he has cooking duty again. That put a smile on Al's face. Since Jim's expressions amuses her, she was content and whistles for Snow. Snow ran towards her and Al began to pet her head lovingly.

"Come on Snow! Lets head to the office and get some work done." Al said to her friend as they headed to her working corders.

* * *

Once Snow and her left, Jim sighs in frustration as he slumps his shoulders.

"Looks like she got you good Jimbo!" Silver said to the young lad as he pats him on the back.

"She's just so! UGH!" Jim said to Silver as he still felt angry.

"That mean's she's letting u in her circle Jimbo!" Silver explains to Jim happily.

"Her circle?" Jim asks Silver in confusion.

"Her circle of trust Jimbo!" Silver explains to him once more.

"Besides, she reminds me of ya lad!" Silver told Jim as Nostalgia hit him in a good way. Jim looks at Silver and felt that today is the day to ask him about the Stubborn Captain.

"Silver…." Jim said to him.

"Yes Jimbo?" Silver asks him as he looks at him happily.

"How did you met Captain?" Jim asks Silver in curiosity. The question caught Sarah, Ben, Amelia, Morph and Delbert's attention.

"Actually, I am curious to know how you and Ms. Allison met?" Amelia asks the Pirate in curiosity as well. Hearing their captain's name in Amelia's mouth, the rest of Al's crew headed straight to Silver to know as well.

"Since everyone is wants to know about Lil Ally n I, I will tell all of ya the story of our first meeting!" Silver told everyone as he found a barrel and sat on top of it.

"It all started thirteen years ago….." Silver started out his story in an nostalgic tone.

* * *

13 years ago in Lady Thieves

Silver's POV

My Pirate crew and I were heading to Lady Thieves to unwind and come up with a new scheme for treasure.

During our usual visits to the bar, something felt different than the other visits. I didn't know what it was at the time, but It was gut like feeling. I was about to go to talk to Melissa at the time, but their was an interruption of laughter and whining surrounding me.

"Grrrr! Looks like the Cat thought of having women and their snot nose brats come to a bar made SPECIALLY for pirates and thieves like us!" Scroop said to us in annoyance as he spotted toddlers playing and infants crying in their mothers arms.

He was right.

It looked like Melissa thought of a mother and child special today, since she was still pregnant with her son at the time.

"I'll go talk to her. Don't cause ANY trouble this time you idiots. ESPECIALLY you Scroop!" I told my crew in my imitating tone as I saw them cowering in fear. I knew that meant they understood.

So I headed Back Stage and spotted Pregnant Melissa talking with Ronald about something that must have been important, but I wasn't a patient Cyborg when It comes to Children whining and shouting. It would give me headaches.

At the time, I hated children.

So I went up to Ronald and Her with a serious expression on my face. Ronald spotted me and left Melissa politely knowing that its a danger zone when it comes to Melissa and I disagreeing to certain events.

"MELISSA!" I shouted her name in annoyance.

"What is it now John?" Melissa asked me in annoyance as well.

"What were you thinking bringing Mums and their snot nosed brats to a bar for Pirates and Thieves ONLY?!" I asked her questionably. Melissa looked even more annoyed.

"I'm Pregnant remember! I thought I could invite my friends and their children for some fun and enjoyment!" Melissa replied to me bluntly. I know that she's pregnant, but it doesn't changed the fact that it was causing some damage between mothers vs Thieves and Pirates.

"I know that! I just don't think that it's wise for mothers and their snot nosed brats! Their causing damage!" I explained to her in anger as I stated the facts to this situation.

"Then the customers and you should get use to it! It's my shop and I can do whatever I want with it!" Melissa explained to me as she tried not to over stress herself. I'm trying to tell her that this will make her even more stressed than she already was.

CRASH!

Melissa and I heard a crash and he headed back the others.

Once we made it to the front, we saw Mothers arguing with pirates and thieves, children and infants were crying and my crew was about to become violent.

It was a insanity over insanity!

I looked at Melissa as If she was going into stress overload. She is only Nine four months pregnant! She shouldn't be over stressing herself. I went over to my crew to stop them from becoming violent and Melissa was trying to stop the mothers and customers from fighting.

I thought it was going to be chaos, until I heard footsteps coming from the stage. My eyes quickly spotted a small hooded person in the center of the stage for ten seconds and then I went back to stopping my Idiotic crew.

All of a sudden, We all heard the bar's band began to play a soothing song which made the children stop crying and the rest of us turn our heads to see what is going on. We all looked at the little person in a white dress with a black hooded cloak on her head. As the person took off the cloak and showed us her innocent face. She began to take a deep breath and began to open her mouth as if she was going to sing.

 _Be Brave little one_

 _Make a wish for each sad little tear_

 _Hold your head up_

 _Though no one is near_

 _Someone's waiting for you_

I was shocked! To see a little lassie like her sing so beautifully. The toddlers sat near the stage, the infants were looking at the lil song bird, the thieves, Mothers, Pirates, Melissa and I began to sit in our seats as we listened to this wonderful voice.

 _Don't cry little one_

 _There'll be a smile_

 _Where a frown use to be_

 _You'll be part of the love that you see_

 _Someone's waiting for you_

I looked at the lil Lass face in wonder, her eyes look sad as she sang to us. I was curious to know why.

 _Always_

 _Keep a little prayer In your pocket_

 _And you're sure to see the light_

 _Soon there'll be joy and happiness_

 _And your little world_

 _Will be bright_

The Lil lass looked at each and everyone of us as she kept on singing her lovely tune, and this is coming from a pirate like me. The Lil lass walks towards the children and goes down to their level to sing to them.

 _Have Faith little one_

 _'Til your hopes_

 _And your wishes come true_

 _You must try to be brave little one_

 _Someone's waiting~_

 _To Love~_

 _You~_

The music began to ending soothingly as it slowly fades out. The Lil lass stood back up and stood still quietly for a second and was about to leave until we all erupted out of our seats and began to clap for her.

CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP

The lass looked surprised, but showed a small happy smile and bowed before leaving the stage. Her singing was so beautiful that my own crew and I had a tear running down the side of our faces.

The crowd settled and the band began to play happy music as every single customer in the bar were chatting with each other happily. It was a miracle.

I went back up to Melissa to ask her about the lil lass who sung so beautifully.

"Melissa! Who was that lil lass on yer stage?" I asked her in curiosity.

"She's my new employee! I found her in the streets of our planet all sad and depressed. So I brought her in, nurtured her and gave her some simple things to do at the bar." Melissa replied to me with a small sad smile on her face.

"You know something about her?" I asked her once more. She sighed at me and patted my shoulder.

"It's not my place to tell you." Melissa told me sadly as she sighed once again.

"I can let you talk to her if you want…" Melissa suggested to me happily. I nodded my head yes and followed her back stage once again to meet the lil lass.

* * *

Once we made it back stage for the second time,

I heard Ronald talking to her.

"You were AMAZING Allison!" Ronald complimented her happily as he patted her head gently. Is that her name?

"Thank you Ronald!" I heard the lil lass replied.

Melissa nudged me as I she was saying "Are you ok". I nodded me head once again as she was about to call her name.

"Ally! Their is someone who would like to meet you!" Melissa called to her happily. The lil lass named Ally ran towards us and hid behind Melissa shyly.

"John, meet Allison Alexandra Lilliana Scott! Allison, this is John Silver!" Melissa introduced us to each other. The lil lass looked up at me with her innocent hazel eyes. I bent down to her level and offered my hand to her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Allison!" I greeted her kindly. I'd never done this type of thing for a child before.

"You don't have to call me by my full name…" The lil lass spoke to me gently yet shyly.

"What do you want me to call you?" I asked her curiously.

"Most people call me…Al" The lil lass replied to me softly. I felt that calling her "Al" didn't feel right to me.

"Is it alright if I call you Lil Ally?" I asked her kindly. The lil lass grabs my hand gently and smiled so bright that it blinded me.

"It's ok with me Mr. Silver!" The lil lass told me happily as if she made a friend for the first time.

End of Flashback~

* * *

"After we met, I introduced her to my Pirate crew and she introduced me to her companion. We've been together ever since." Silver told the crew as they all looked shocked.

"Even as a child, she was all alone.." Sabrina said out loud as she sighs sadly.

"Aye lassie. She has a lot of chains that she needs to get rid of." Silver told Sabrina since she knows about Al's dark past.

"It doesn't make sense! I have to talk to General Alan about this!" Jim thought to himself in a firm expression.

"Why is everyone surrounding John?" A voice asked the group curiosity. Everyone turns around and realized it was their Captain standing behind them with Snow at her side.

"They jus wanted to know the story of how we first met Captain!" Silver explains the situation to Al happily.

"Oh really! To be honest, it was going to be a war between customers vs. mothers." Al said to everyone as she giggles to herself as she thought about how they first met.

"It was! I think It's about time that we get back to work!" Silver said to the others as he got up from the barrel and began to dust himself off.

"He's right you know! Let head to work! We are almost there!" Al said to everyone happily as she was about to head back in her work office. Everyone headed back to work, and Jim went to him room to communicate with General Alan. The general gave Jim a communicator to give him a report about their journey to Slither planet.

* * *

Jim turns on his communicator and General Alan appears on the screen.

"Hawkins! Here to give me a report on the journey to Slither Planet?" General Alan asks Jim in a serious tone.

"Yes Sir! We are getting close to our destination." Jim replies to General Alan in a affirmative tone.

"Thats good. How is my niece?" Alan asks Jim with worry in his eyes.

"Good. Um...Sir, I wanted to ask you something?" Jim asks Alan in a serious tone.

"What is the question Hawkins?" Alan asks him in a curious tone.

"Did Captain Al stayed with you?" Jim asks him the question that was bugging him. General Alan went silent for a few seconds before he spoke once again. Jim notices the sadness in his eyes.

"She use to….until…"Alan was replying to Jim's question.

"Sir is their something about Captain that I shouldn't know about?" Jim asks Alan in a serious tone once more.

"No Hawkins…..She ran away." Alan replies to Jim as he felt a sad sigh approaching him.

"Ran away!? But why!? Your her Uncle!?" Jim asks General Alan in surprise.

"Hawkins! Their were a bunch of things that happened during that time!" General Alan replies to Jim in a sincere tone.

"Sorry for asking you Sir." Jim apologizes to Alan with sincerity in his voice as well.

"It's alright Hawkins. Just let me know what else happens during your Journey to Slither Planet." Alan told Jim in a serious tone once more.

"Yes Sir! Until then." Jim said to Alan as he bid him goodbye. Jim turns off the communicator and headed to the kitchen to help out Silver and his mother.

* * *

Back at Montressor,

General Alan was in his office and looks at a picture of Al and him when she was young before the event happened.

~Flashback~

* * *

Alan's POV

I was heading to Allison's room to see how see was doing. It has been three months since the incident with her parents. Her father is my little brother and his wife is like a sister to me. Allison and I both miss them dearly. I would check on her since she took it harder after we both saw it happened.

Knock Knock Knock

"Allison!" I called her name from her bedroom door. Maybe she didn't hear me?

Knock Knock Knock

"Allison! It's uncle Alan! I came to check up on you!" I called outside the door again. That's strange? She always answers back from her room.

"I'm coming in Allison!" I told her as I began to open her door. I open the door fully and I didn't spot my niece in her room. I went inside her blue and white colored room to check if she is hiding somewhere.

No sign of her. I'm starting to get worried. I was about to leave her room until I spotted a letter that has my name on it. I open up the letter and began to read the letter.

 _Dear Uncle Alan,_

 _I do not want you to feel ashamed of me anymore._

 _So I decided to go on a journey to find out who I am._

 _I don't belong here!_

 _Maybe it's because I'm different?_

 _Maybe it reminds me of my parents?_

 _I will return to you someday when I'm ready!_

 _I love you_

 _Al~_

I ran out of the room and headed outside to get to the ship hoping to god that it hadn't left.

I went to the decks and saw no sign of the Ship.

"ALLISON!" I shouted her name in the starry sky.

~End Flashback~

Alan sighs and puts the picture down. Alan knew that she left because she wasn't ready to move on, unless she figures out who she is. He looks at the ceiling and hopes that his niece and his cadet are safe and secured.

* * *

Ar: hope you enjoy!

R&R


	6. Chapter 6:Jim's Betrayal and Al's past

Ar: Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy another chapter of Treasure Planet: Journey to Slither Planet! The song that Al sings is Once upon a december from Anastasia!

Enjoy!

Chapter: Jim's Betrayal and Al's painful memory

The crew were getting close to their destination, Slither Planet. Al couldn't believe how far they have gotten for three months. Everything was going smoothly and according to plan.

"Alison!" Al heard someone calling for her. She turns around and realize it was Jim as he was coming towards her.

"Yes James?" Al ask Jim in curiosity of why he called her name.

"I just wanted to call out your name." Jim replies to Al as he nervously rubs the back of his neck. Al felt her cheeks about to flush, but she didn't want her crew to see. So, she hid her blush and faked a cough before talking.

"It feels weird being called by my name." Al said to Jim even though he can see her blushing which made him smile a bit.

"You should smile more. It's refreshing to see you smile." Jim told Al as he almost felt a blush trying to roam his cheeks. Al didn't know what to say until she spots something flying towards her ship. Jim notices her expression and was about to ask what's wrong.

Al realized that it was one of Poison fang's pirate ships heading towards them.

"Pleiades. Grab your sword and prepare to fight. We've got company." Al murmurs to Jim in a serious tone as she grabs her sword and her gun to prepare for the enemy to head their way.

"EVERYONE! PREPARE TO FIGHT! POISON FANG'S SPIES ARE HEADING TOWARDS US TO ATTACK US!" Al shouts to the others in her serious tone which made everyone stop what their doing with surprise expressions on their faces. Everyone was shocked. They thought that they would never see Poison fang's spies after the map mission.

"How is that possible Captain?! We returned the map to them!?" Delbert asks in shock and horror.

"I don't know! All I know is: NEVER try to attack our ship unless they want to see another day!" Al responded to Delbert as she grips her weapons tighter than usual. Everyone in Al's crew knew what to do and helped Jim and the others prepare for battle.

"Somethings definitely wrong here lassie. Our plan to copy the map was successful like a treasure hunt." Silver told Al as he prepares for battle and looks at the ship that was becoming closer to the RSS Scott.

"We'll talk about that later Silver! For now, Prepare to fight!" Al said to her friend as she glares at the enemy that are about to aboard her ship.

* * *

The pirates jumped aboard and the fight began the same creature that fell into her trap. Jim never saw Al fight before, and boy was he impressed. Al was defeating Poison Fang spies one by one without any help, but Al, Sabrina and Snow would tag team at some point. Al's crew were amazing when it comes to fighting and protecting each other.

Jim and his crew, were impressive as well. Delbert and Amelia would train a lot at their home before they accepted this journey, Sarah can fight and defend herself, since she married an adventurer once. Morph, Ben and Snow would fight together. Silver still got it and Jim was more stronger than before.

Jim was backing up a bit, until his back touched with Al's. The two of them looked at each other and smirked. Jim locked his arms with Al and began to swing her around as she kicks every single Spy of Poison Fang. Jim stops swinging her and Al landed on the ground gracefully as she looks at the Spy that had the map to their location. AL began to walks towards the spy a bit before she spoke.

"Had enough Poison fang's trash?" Al asks him as she points her sword at her enemy. The spy glares evilly at Al before he began to speak.

"YOU'VE GOT A LOT OF NERVE TO TELL US THAT AFTER WHAT YOUR CREW DID TO US!" The Spy told her angrily as his voice became louder.

"What are you talking about?" Al asks the Spy in a confusing tone.

"YOU'RE CREW STOLE OUR MAP!" The Spy replies to Al as he glares at her crew.

"WHAT?! We didn't steal your map!" Al told the Spy in shock as she thought about the time they took the map, copied it and returned it back to them without knowing.

"THAT'S A LIE! I KNOW ONE OF YOUR CREW MEMBERS STOLE IT!" The Spy told Al as he grew more furious about the situation. He saw his men weakening from this battle and knew it was time to retreat.

"MEN! RETURN TO THE SHIP!" The Spy commanded. The rest of his crew returned to the ship as he glares at Jim and knew it was him who gave him the fake orb.

* * *

They returned to the ship and fled, but Al had a feeling that it was not over yet.

"We returned the orb!" Sabrina said to Al as she looks at them in a questioning expression.

"I know that! Unless…." Al said to Sabrina and then realize that Jim was the last one with the orb. She looks at Jim with a serious expression, raised her sword in the air and slashed Jim's pocket to find the map falling out of Jim's pocket. Everyone was shocked, but Al was surprised and Pissed.

"James Pleiades Hawkins! What were you thinking!?" Sarah said to her son in shock.

" **He wasn't thinking!** " Al replies to Sarah's question angrily. Everyone turns their head to Al who is really pissed at Jim.

" **He was thinking of himself!** " Al continues as she began to walk towards Jim. Jim was shocked by Al's words as well.

" **How could you!? Do you know what could've happen to us because of your selfishness!?** " Al told Jim angrily as she glares at him with distrust. Her words made Jim pissed off since she was being a hypocrite herself.

" **I'm being selfish!? Coming from the person who ran away from home and never returned until she was captured from the Academy that her Uncle is apart of!** " Jim told her in anger which shocked the crew even more and Al even more pissed.

" **End of discussion Hawkins!** " Al said to him in a deep angry tone as she grabs the orb and was about to head back to her room.

"So you're just going to shut me out because I'm telling the truth!?" Jim said to Al in anger as she stops walking.

"You want to know how I knew about your run away?! It's because the General told me!" Jim said to her which made the situation even worse.

" **What?** " Al asks Jim in a very angry state of mind that the atmosphere became tense.

"The General gave me a communicator so I could contact him about the mission! When I asked him about you, he told me you ran away with a letter and no goodbye! Then you have the guts to call me selfish!?" Jim replies to Al as he was still in his angry emotion.

" **You don't know nothing about me Hawkins!** " Al said to him as she felt her breaking point about to come out.

"That's because you shut everyone out because your so stubborn! No Wonder you're alone! Your parents would be disappointed in you!" Jim said which made Al's crew gasp in shock. Al snaps and head towards Jim and began to fight him. Jim was blocking all of her attacks as Al began to attack strongly.

"Ally! Jimbo! Stop!" Silver said to the both of them as he was sadden by the two of them fighting, but they didn't listen to him.

Al found an opening and attacked him strongly. Jim hit the floor and felt Al's sword against his neck. Al gave him a deathly glare before she spoke.

"Don't **EVER** talk about my parents from your mouth! You don't even know them!" Al told Jim as she kept her sword against Jim's neck.

Solar heard something beeping and smelt something awful. Samantha knew what that smell is and became frightened. She looks at Snow and knew that the tiger wolf can warn her.

A WOOOOOOO!

Al heard Snow howl in warning, which meant one thing…. She took her sword away from Jim's neck, got him off the ground from his arm and threw him to Silver.

"Snow! Commence protection field around the group!" Al commanded Snow seriously. Even though Snow was hesitant, she knew that she had to. Snow's body began to glow blue around her and it began to cover the crew inside.

"What is going on?" Amelia asks Al's crew in curiosity.

"Their is nightmare gas in the air." Samantha replies to Amelia in the force field.

"Nightmare gas?" Sarah asks Samantha in curiosity as well.

"Nightmare gas is a powerful fume that covers a person surroundings and unravels images of the persons nightmare of worst fears." Samantha explains to the others sternly.

"What about the force field?" Delbert asks them in shock.

"Snow's species has powers that can protect themselves or their companion. Its one of the ways to not get hit by the gas." Samantha replies to Delbert.

"What about Al!? We need to get her out of their!" Sabrina said to her sister worriedly.

"Captain will be fine! She wants to make sure our safety comes first." Harrison said to Sabrina, even though he wants to get his friend out of their as well.

They heard a very loud bang and spotted green smoke surrounding the main deck. They spotted their dear captain still standing in the same spot as she looks at the Nightmare gas straight in the eye. Al knew that Poison fang's spies were up to something after they fled. The leader of his Spies dropped a few of the Nightmare gas on the ground to make us suffer a bit.

* * *

The gas began to form into a jungle like environment showing a little girl playing with a tiger wolf pup, an adult male with neck length Brown golden hair with blues eyes and female with long hazelnut hair and green eyes watching the little girl play and another adult male lion drawing the scene happening before him.

"Is that?" Jim asks Silver in a shock yet curious tone.

"Aye Jimbo! What ur see'in is lil ally." Silver replies to Jim sadly as he knew what nightmare that the gas has formed for her. Everyone except for Snow, Silver and the rest of Al's crew were shocked at this image forming.

"That must be the General drawing. Wow! He looks like our age, but taller." Jim thought to himself looking at General Alan.

"That couple must've been her parents.."Jim thought to himself as they began to watch the image playing like a movie.

"Momma! Can you, Daddy and Uncle Alan sleep in my tent tonight?" Little Al asks her mom happily yet shyly.

"How come my little explorer? I thought you said you're a big girl and you can take care of yourself?" The older man that is her father crouching to her level.

"Because Snowflake has to go to her mommy tonight!" Little Al replies to her dad shyly. The three adults knew that Al is having sleeping problems.

"Alison, are you having Scary dreams again?" Al's mother asks her as she kneels down to her level.

"Aye. When I close my eyes, I see scary monsters that are trying to take you, daddy, Snowflake and Uncle Alan away from me." Al replies to her mother sadly as a small tear ran down her face.

"Aw Sweetie. No one is going to harm you, mommy, daddy, uncle Alan and Snowflake!" Al's mother told her as she held her in her warm embrace. Al's mother was so kindhearted and loving in Jim's, Sarah's, Morph's, Ben's, Amelia's and Delbert's eyes.

"Look like someone needs to listen to the brave song!" Al's father said to her as he tickles her.

"Already have it!" Al's mother said to them as she took the music box out of her bag and held it in her hand. Al went into her Pocket and took out the same small blue and gold music box in her hand.

"It would always cheer you!" Al recited what her mother said to her about the music box as a sad smile appears on her face. The music box wold play the full song if you winded it up four times. Al winded the small box four times with her mother in the image before her and the music began to play. Little Al grabs her uncle from his sitting position and began to dance with him as snowflake dances with them. Then, Al's mother began to sing.

Dancing bears

Painted wings

Things I almost remember

Then Al joins in with her younger self.

 _And a song_

 _Someone sings_

 _Once upon a december_

Then Al just began to sing by herself as it began to show images of her and the adventures she had with her family.

 _Someone holds me safe and warm_

 _Horses prance through a silver storm_

 _Figures dancing gracefully_

 _Across my memory~_

As the music box kept on playing, Al began to dance a bit to the music as her crew looks at her sadly and Jim's friends and family looks at this shockingly. The images began to get dark as it started to show the ugly truth of her past.

It began to show a fire growing as her mother, uncle and Snowflake trying to make it out alive as they saw her father battling with the pirate captain, Poison Fang.

 _Someone holds me safe and warm_

 _Horses prance through a silver storm_

 _Figures dancing gracefully_

 _Across my memory_

The gas shows her younger self watching her father die as her mother carried her as they were running to a ship as tears were flooding from different faces.

 _Far away_

 _Long ago_

 _Glowing dim as an ember_

Then it shows Snowflake and Alan holding Al on the ship as they were waiting for her mother to climb aboard. Al's mother was telling them that she has to stay and fight in order to give them time. Little Al was shaking her head no as her mother unhooked the ship, said "I love you to Al" and the ship began to sail as her mother ran back into the jungle environment. Younger Al broke out of her uncles grip and was heading to the front of the ship calling out to her parents crying.

 _Things my heart_

 _Used to know_

 _Things it yearns to remember_

What made everyone speechless was when they saw part of the jungle like planet explodes as Al was reaching out with her younger self with tears in her eyes.

 _And a song_

 _Someone sings_

Al fell to her knees with tears still in her eyes as she saw her uncle and snowflake holding and comforting her younger self who fell to her knees crying as well on the ship.

 _Once_

 _upon_

 _A_

 _December~_

Al sung the last part of the song as the music box was playing the last keys to the lullaby and the gas began disappearing. Snowflake took down her force field and headed straight to her friend as she licks her face to comfort her. Jim went forward and was about to say something until Al interrupts him.

" **Are you happy now Hawkins!?** " Al said to him as she stood up with her back turned to him. Jim stayed silent as guilt came over him. Al began to head back to her room with Snow quietly. Jim tried to call out her name, but Snowflake growled at him and continued to head to her room that she share's with Al.

Jim turns around and saw everyones sad expressions as they began to head to their rooms. Jim, Morph,Ben, Sarah and Silver left at the deck.

"Jim…..I…*sigh* It's not your fault sweetie." Sarah said to her son and headed to her room quietly.

"Don't worry Jim, she'll come around….Just you wait." Ben said to him sadly. He gave him a comforting hug and headed to him.

Now it was Jim, Morph and Silver.

"Jimbo! It's not your fault." Silver said to Jim.

"Not your fault! Not your fault!" Morph repeats to Jim.

" **It is my fault! I screwed up! If it wasn't for me, none of this wouldn't have happen!** " Jim said to Silver angrily with a hint of sadness in his voice.

" **I shouldn't have talked about her parents! I shouldn't have even kept the map! I just-** " Jim said to Silver and Morph as tears began to fall from his eyes. Silver held Jim in his arms as he let him cry his heart out.

* * *

In Amelia and Delbert's room,

Amelia was laying on Delbert's arm as she comforts him after seeing what happened to his dear friend.

"I am so sorry Delbert." Amelia said to her husband sadly as she comforts the broken hearted man in front of her.

"I knew about his death, but I never knew how it happened. It's just so.." Delbert said to his wife as he couldn't finish his sentence.

"I know! He died a hero, protecting his family, his crew, his friends and Slither Planet." Amelia told her husband in a positive expression to cheer up his mood.

"He sure did Amelia, but do you know what's worse." Delbert said to Amelia as he sighs in sadness. Amelia nods her head in wanting to know the worst part.

"Not only did Alison lost her parents, she lost her home." Delbert told Amelia which surprised her in a way.

"You mean.." Amelia said to Delbert with wide eyes in shock.

"Yes my dear. Slither Planet was the home that Alison grew up in." Delbert said to her as he sighs in sadness once more.

Ar: With Al forgive Jim? Will Jim apologize to Al and try to understand her? Will they see Poison fang again?

Until next time!

R&R


	7. Chapter 7:Friends & Arrivals

Ar: Hi everyone! Prepare to read all of the Chapter of Treasure Planet: Journey to Slither Planet! P.S (I had to change one word in a song! Guess the song song when you read them! enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: Friends and Arrivals

It was nighttime,

Al had a difficult time sleeping at night. So, she decided to head to the main deck in her sky blue pajamas to clear her head. Little did she know that Snowflake, Sabrina and and Harrison noticed her heading to the Main deck and thought they would follow her to make sure she is alright.

Al made it to the main deck, she glances at the starry night sky sadly. Sabrina, Harrison and Snowflake saw the sad expression on their friends face.

"Why did Jim have to say that to her? Why did he have to take that stupid Orb?!" Sabrina quietly said to Harrison and Snowflake in a sad yet angry tone.

"I understand how you feel Sabrina, but you have to understand Jim's perspective as well." Harrison explains to Sabrina in a calm brother like manner.

Back to the Main deck,

Al looks at her locket, opens it and looked at the projection of her mom and dad sadly. She began to sing sadly:

 _And I will fly_

 _on my fathers wing_

 _To places I have never been_

Sabrina, Harrison, and Snowflake heard her singing sadly.

 _Their is so much_

 _I've never seen_

Al felt a tear running down her face once more as she looks back at the starry sky.

 _And I can feel_

 _His heartbeat still_

 _And I will do great things_

 _on my fathers_

 _"Wings"_ Al whispers the last word sadly as she feel on her knees and her tears ran down her face even more. Al felt someone licking her face and realized it was Snowflake.

"Hi girl! I'm sorry that I left you all alone in the room, I just needed some air." Al says to her friend as she pets her coat lovingly. Al knew that Harrison and Sabrina are behind her, so she turned around to them with a sad smile on her face.

"We heard you singing, and we couldn't help ourselves. So we wanted to make sure that you're alright." Sabrina said to her Captain with her arms behind sadly.

"I'm sorry that you have to see me like this." Al said to them as she wipes her eyes. Harrison and Sabrina sat next Snowflake and Al in a comforting expression.

"Were not just your crew Alison." Harrison told her as he wraps his arm around her.

"Were your family, and family sticks together through thick and thin!" Sabrina said to Al as she wraps her arms around Snowflake and her.

" *giggle* You guys always find a way to cheer me up." Al told them lovingly in a family way.

"Like Sabrina said, we're family." Harrison repeats what Sabrina said to her in a short sentence.

"I'm glad to have people in life who love, respect and supports me no matter what." Al thought to herself as the four of them gazed at the stars together.

The four of them went to bed, so they can prepare for tomorrow morning.

* * *

It was morning,

Everyone were up and excited. The crew finally made it to Slither Planet. Of course, Jim and Al still haven't made up, but that doesn't stop them from completing the mission.

Everyone spotted the planet and was amazed by outlook. It was like a jungle environment with trees and vines all around. Al and Snowflake were excited with a hint of Nostalgia.

"We're home Snow! We're home." Al softly said to Snowflake in a happy tone as she pets her fur. Al knew their was no time to gaze at her home, she had to prepare for landing.

"Alright everyone! Today is the day! Prepare for landing!" Al instructed happily.

"AYE CAPTAIN!" Everyone replied to Al happily as they went to their stations.

All of a sudden….

 **BANG!**

Everyone moved a bit as they felt the ship shook for ten seconds.

"ISAAC WHAT HAPPENED?!" Al shouts to the ship's Shipwright through the ships speaker transmission that is connected to the engine.

"WE'VE BEEN HIT CAPTAIN!" Isaac replies to her in a serious tone. Al knew exactly who shot them.

"They knew we were coming!" Al thought to herself as her eyes widen in shock.

"EVERYONE! POSION FANG KNOW THAT WE'VE ARRIVED! STAY GROUNDED AND MAKE SURE NO LASER GUNS HITS YOU!" Al warns everyone in a serious tone. Everyone knew that Al meant to protect yourself until further instructions.

Al ran to Isaac to get more answers about what was hit.

Al went inside and spotted Jim and Isaac. in worry state.

"How bad is it Isaac?" Al asks Isaac in seriousness.

"They hit the engine Captain." Isaac replies to her in a serious tone as well. Al knew that the engine is damaged badly based on the look in Isaac's eyes. Al knew what they have to do.

"We have to land the ship in a hidden spot I know on this Planet! Try to work the best you can with engine Isaac!" Al told Isaac in a serious tone once more before she headed back to the main deck.

"Aye Captain!" Isaac said to Al as he salutes to her respectfully. Al nodded in reply and headed back to the main deck.

"Go with her Jim!" Isaac instructs Jim in a kind tone. Jim looks at him shockingly, but he knew that Isaac wanted him to protect the Captain no matter what.

"I understand Isaac!" Jim replies to Isaac and headed to the Main deck, while Isaac tries to help Al with landing the RSS Scott.

* * *

At the Main Deck,

Jim spotted Al telling Samantha to help Solar and the other's while she stirs the Wheel. Jim also spotted Silver needing help with the sails. So he went to help Silver as Al began to steer the ship to a good hiding location on the planet.

"EVERYBODY HOLD ON AND MAKE SURE YOUR LIFE LINE ARE SECURED! IT'S GOING TO BE A BUMPY RIDE!" Al instructed everyone as she was steering the ship. Everyone made sure their life lines were secure and continued to prepare for landing.

They were about to hit the atmosphere of the planet until…

 ** _ZAAAP!_**

A laser gun from Poison Fang's ship aimed for the ship and hit Al's right shoulder.

"Ugh!" Al grunted as she held the wheel of the ship in stinging pain. Jim saw this shocking and headed towards her direction.

"ALLISON!" Jim shouts towards her in worry as he was close to his destination. Snowflake spotted her friend injured and ran to her as Jim was by her side to make sure she was alright.

"I'm fine Hawkins!" Al told Jim as she felt the stinging pain throbbing. Al finally got the ship into the atmosphere and close to the hidden spot of Slither Planet.

"Finally!" Al said softly and almost felt her hands slowly sliding off the wheel. Jim saw that and grabs her carefully. Samantha saw what happen and ran towards them and grabs the Wheel.

"Jim, take her to her room and treat her wound! We can handle it from here!" Samantha instructed Jim as he still held Al in his arms.

"Got it!" Jim replies to Samantha, re-held Al in a princess hold and headed back to her room with Snowflake and Morph following them.

"You incredible Allison!" Jim thought to himself as he looks at an injured Al gripping her shoulder.

* * *

They made it to her room, and Jim puts her down on her bed while Snowflake went to the medicine cabinet in their room to get the healing ointment.

"I'm fine! I can handle it!" Al said to Jim Harshly as she looks the other way.

"I understand, but sometimes, you got to let others help you." Jim said to her as Snowflake nudged him with the ointment in her mouth. Jim was shocked that Snowflake was giving him the medicine.

Even though Snowflake and Jim are not the best of friends, they can cooperate with each other when it comes to Al.

"Thanks." Jim said to Snowflake as he grabs the ointment from her mouth and began to treat Al's right upper shoulder.

When Jim finished putting on the ointment, he saw the scar vanishing as if it wasn't their.

"Like I said before, I can handle it!" Al said to Jim as she got off the bed and walks past him.

"Let's head back to the Main Deck to make sure everyone is alright." Al instructed him as Snowflake and her left the room first. Jim knew that she is still upset with him. So he left the room and headed to the Main deck as well.

To be continued

* * *

Ar: What will happen to Jim's and Al's relationship?

Until next chapter!

I hoped you enjoyed!

R&R


	8. Chapter 8:Confessions & Romances

Ar: Hi everyone! There are two songs that you might know! The songs are: I stand alone & Looking through your eyes! For Looking through your eyes: _Italics_ are Al's, **Bold** is Jim,  Underline is harmonies, _Underline Italics_ are Al's mind, **Underline Bold** is Jim's mind and _**All three**_ is harmonies together in their mind! P.s. I tried to do the language part for I stand alone!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8: Confessions and Romances

At the Main Deck,

Everyone was taking some blankets, food and tents since they are staying at this place until given instruction. Jim and the others couldn't help but be amazed by the Jungle like environment all around them. It was incredible.

"Jim! Allison!" Jim and Al turned around spotted his mom running towards them in worry. Sarah made it to the two of them and check to make sure they were ok.

"Thank goodness you two are ok." Sarah said to the two of them in relief. Al forgot how it felt to have a mother worry about you.

"We're ok mom. Don't worry." Jim said to his mother in a calm tone to reassure her that they're alright. Al smiles sadly at them and headed straight to Isaac.

"How long will it take for the engine to be repaired Isaac?" Al asks him in curiosity.

"Knowing me, it'll probably be fixed in two days!" Isaac replies to Al with a smile on his face. This made Al relieved and happy. After that, she decided to check and made sure that everyone else wasn't injured in the attack.

Once she finished checking everyone, Al told them about the repairs and also told them they will be camping here for now.

Al noticed that they needed some wood for a fire. Al took grabbed her Sword and laser gun just in case.

"I'm going to find some wood for the fire! Harrison and Amelia, you guys hold the fort." Al instructed them in a caring yet serious tone.

"Aye Captain!" Harrison and Amelia replies to Al as they made sure everyone is fine and we have enough food.

"Snow! Morph! You two will be guarding the fort to make sure no Poison fang Pirate enters this part of the planet." Al told her friend as she pets Snowflakes head softly and tickles Morphs cheek. Snowflake and Morph nodded and went back to the group. Al was about to head out until Silver began to speak.

"If you're going to get wood, take Jimbo with you!" Silver told her as he pushed Jim forward to where she is standing. Al didn't want to argue, so she nodded in agreement as she handed Jim a Sword and a Laser gun for protection.

The two of them began to head on their journey.

"Are you sure it would be a good idea to pair those two together? They REALLY aren't the best of buddies!" Ben told Silver in nervousness with a hint of curiosity.

"It'll be fine! I know those two Pups will be ok." Silver replies to Ben as he pats his robotic shoulder and headed back to help Sarah carry the food.

* * *

With Al and Jim,

They were searching for wood in the jungle like forest as Jim still looked starstruck from entering this planet. Al glanced at him and notice that one of the vines were about grab him. Al ran towards him, grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the vines as the two of them fell on the ground.

"What!?" Jim asks her in shock.

"You were almost began one of the Trap Vines prisoner! I basically saved your life!" Al replies to him annoyed. Jim's eyes widen in shock as he saw the vine sliding back into place.

"Thanks." Jim said to her kindly. Al rolled her eyes, got up and began to walk once more with Jim right behind her.

"To be honest! I don't need you here to protect me! I am no damsel in distress!" Al said to Jim angrily as they were still walking.

"About what I said.." Jim said to Al, until she stops him from speaking.

"I don't need you're pity! I know this planet from the back of my hand! Besides, I stand alone." Al said to him and turns back around began to walk.

 _Like every tree~_

 _Stands on its own~_

Al looks up at the sky for a bit before looking at the forest.

 _Reaching for sky_

 _I stand alone~_

Al glances at Jim for a bit before continuing.

 _I share my world~_

 _With no one else~_

 _All by myself~_

Al stopped walking for a minute.

 _I stand~_

 _Alone~_

Jim felt the guilt returning as she began to walk once more. Jim follows her as he listen to her words.

 _I know the sound of each rock and stone~_

 _And I embrace what others fear~_

Al turns around to Jim and points at him as she explains to him.

 _You are not to roam in this forgotten place~_

 _With the likes of me are welcome here~_

Al turns back around as she expressed to Jim passionately about Slither Planet.

 _Everything breathes~_

 _And I know each breath_

 _For me it means life_

 _For others, it's death_

Al twirls around the place as they headed to shady tree spot.

 _It's perfectly imbalanced_

 _Perfectly planned_

 _More than enough_

 _For this Woman_

Jim wonders why they stopped at the shady tree spot. Then all of a sudden the spot they stopped at began rise upwards. Which scared Jim for a second.

 _Like every tree_

 _Stands on it's own_

 _Reaching for the sky_

 _I stand alone~_

 _I share my world ~_

 _With no one else~_

 _All by myself ~_

 _I stand alone~_

The ground stopped moving and reached a secret bridge among them. Al held a hand for Jim. Jim grabs her hand, stood up, released her hand and headed to the end of the bridge where they stopped once more at a wall.

Al began to speak in a different language.

 _ye ye~_

 _wan ti~_

 _na~_

The walls opens to a beautiful waterfalls like spring which impressed Jim even more as he began to understand why she loves it here.

"Wow!" Jim said to himself softly. They began to walk through the wall.

"What about Montressor? It's your home as well?" Jim asks her in curiosity.

Al shook her head in a negative way as she continues to explain to him about her world.

 _I've seen your world_

 _With these very eyes_

Jim wanted to be closer to her as she explains but she puts her hand in front of him to give her some space.

 _Don't come any closer_

 _Don't even try_

Al wrapped her arms around herself as she gets to the personal part of her explanation.

 _I've felt all the pain_

 _And I've heard all the Lies_

 _But in my world there's no compromise~_

Al grabs Jim's hand, began to ran to the end which he thought was a dead zone. He was wrong. They went towards the end, she interacted Jim to sit quickly. Jim obeyed when they were at the end. He realized that their was a slide at the end. He was enjoying this feeling until they hit the water.

Al and Jim risen from the water and realized that they were riding on an aquatic Whale like creature as it swam through the waterfall, wetting their heads.

 _Like every tree_

 _Stands on it's own_

 _Reaching for the Sky_

 _I stand alone~_

Then these colorful kite like creatures were flying circles around them until they fled to their own destination.

 _I share my World~_

 _With no one Else~_

 _All by myself~_

 _I stand Alone~_

Jim spotted other aquatic creatures leaping in the water happily.

 _All by myself~_

 _I stand alone~_

Al began to stand on the aquatic Whale like creature that they are riding as she felt the wind blowing in the wind.

 _All by~_

 _Myself~_

 _I~_

 _Stand Alone~_

The Whale like creature stops at a certain place in the jungle like forest. The two of them got off of the Whale like creature and began to search for wood once more.

"What did we just ride on?" Jim asks Al as they were walking in a different spot in the Jungle like forest.

"His name is Warren. He is an aquatic flying Whale." Al replies to him in a nonchalant tone.

"A flying whale?" Jim asks in curiosity with a hint of confusion.

"Warren is a aquatic species that can live and breathe on water and air. They have the ability to fly as well." Al replies to him as she rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"If you're wondering about the flying creatures, they are Solar flyers. They are a flying species that looks like Solar sails on a Solar surfer." Al said to him in an angry tone as she feels the twigs that are on the ground to see if they are good for burning.

"Listen Allison I know I messed up, but you need to let people in." Jim said to her in a calm caring tone.

" **I TRIED THAT AND I REALIZED THAT IT'S BETTER TO BE ALONE!"** Al shouts mildly at Jim as she puts the twigs back on the ground and stood back up once again. Jim heard the sadness in her tone.

"Their's something else that she is hiding." Jim thought to himself as they continued to search for burnable wood.

Al heard the leaves shaking in fright. Al's eyes widen in shock as she knew that they are here.

"Duck for cover!" Al softly told Jim in a serious tone. Jim knew what she meant when she told him to "Duck for cover." Al and Jim ran behind the trees as they saw laser shots heading towards them. Al and Jim began to shoot at the directions that Poison Fang's laser guns are in. As the battle went on, Al realized that she was running out of bullets for her laser gun.

"HAWKINS' FALL BACK!" Al shouts to Jim in a serious tone. Jim nodded and was about to fall back when all of a sudden…

 _ **ZAAAAP!**_

"Ugh!" Jim grunts in pain as he held his left side. Al saw what happened and was shocked.

"JIM!" Al shouted his name as she ran towards him without any laser's hitting her. Al grabs Jim before he fell to the ground. Al's eyes widen in fear when she saw the bleeding coming from his left side.

"We need to get to shelter now!" Al thought to herself as she supports Jim. Al remember a place in Slither Planet that she would go to as her secret base where she founded healing ointments. Luckily, the path they're on can lead them towards the base in three minutes flat.

"Hold on Jim! Were heading to a place that I know." Al told Jim as he still held on to his bleeding side. Al and Jim began to follow the path to her Secret base without getting hit by lasers. She also realized that the laser also hit Jim's right shoulder as she began to help him walk to their destination. Al knew that they need something to distract the Poison fang's minions. So, she whistled loudly and the Trap vines began to head towards the minions direction.

"That will save us some time." Al thought to herself as they continued their Journey to her Secret base.

As two minutes went by, it began to get a little dark and cloudy. Jim passed out which made Al's worries increase.

"Just a little longer Jim! Just a little longer." Al thought to herself as she looks at Jim with fear, nervousness and worry.

They finally made it to Al's secret base on time before the cloudiness would either become a thunder storm or a heavy rainstorm.

Al took Jim inside a big cave aka her "Secret base" and grabbed her tools that she hid inside her base to create the healing ointment. She grabs a green flower like leaf, a glow flower seed, some berries and a drop of nightly dew. She puts the ingredients in her mixing bowl and began to stir the items together.

Once she finished stirring, She went to Jim and rubs the ointment on his right shoulder and his left side.

"Come on Jim! Stay with me please!" Al thought to herself as she hoped and prayed that Jim's wounds would heal quickly. Al saw the wounds healing and sighs in relief as she smiles at a sleeping Jim.

* * *

Two hours later,

The cloudiness disappeared and showed a starry night sky.

Jim slowly opened his eyes and realized that he is in some type of cave. Jim began to sit up and felt no more pain. Jim looks at his shoulder and side to see no scars shown.

"Al must've healed me while I was passed out." Jim thought to himself as he smiles kindly. Jim looks to his right and saw Al siting at the cave opening in sadness.

"Slither Planet has been my home my entire life." Jim heard Al began to talk. Jim figured that she still thinks that he is asleep.

"Everyone was happy! Until Poison Fang came along and destroyed everything." Al continues her story as Jim listens from behind.

"When my Mom and Dad died, It was only my uncle and I. He took me in since he was the only person left in my family. It was okay, but then people began to talk about "how I am a burden to the General" or "That girl has no mommy or daddy!" or even a " It's a good thing she's rich, that way our boys can have her parents inheritance!" Al continues her story as Jim's eyes widen and shock.

"I felt as if I didn't belong in Monstressor or anywhere! I was just the girl who's "rich parents" died on a planet that is a so called myth to them! I thought that I was the girl who's family was killed by pirates because she exist! So I wrote a letter to my uncle and try to find myself along the way! I made a vow to not let anyone come in my circle! That way, people wouldn't die or get hurt because of me." Al still explains to Jim as her tears ran down her face.

"I realized you were right. No matter what I do alone, I should ask for help from time to time." Al admitted to Jim as he began to walk to her quietly.

"Instead, you got injured and it's all my fault!" Al admits as well and more tears ran down her face.

Al felt something holding her left shoulder. Al turns around realized it was Jim.

"Jim!" Al cried out as she enters his embrace.

"Shhh~ You're wrong." Jim told her lovingly as he held her in his warm embrace.

Jim looks up at the Starry Sky and realized how much Al means to him during these three/four months together. Jim realized that he cares for her in a loving way. Jim was going to cheer her up and let her know his feelings for her. Jim took a deep breathe and sang as he held Al:

 **Look at the Sky~**

 **Tell me what do you see~**

Al stops sniffling as she heard Jim singing to her. Al looks at the Starry night sky with tears still in her eyes.

 **Just close your eyes**

 **And describe it to me~**

Jim gently took her chin and made her face him.

 **The Heavens are sparkling**

 **With Starlight tonight~**

Jim uses his left hand and wipes away Al's tears lovingly.

 **Thats what I see**

 **Through your eyes~**

Al was shock with happiness and began to smile at him lovingly. Then Al held his face lovingly as she began to sing to him.

 _I see the Heavens~_

 _Each time that you smile~_

 _I hear your heartbeat_

 _Just go~_

 _On for miles~_

Al began to caress his face lovingly as he relaxes in her touch.

 _And suddenly I know_

 _My life is worth while~_

 _That's what I see_

 _Through your eyes~_

Jim's hand touches her as they began to sing together.

That's what I see~

Through your eyes~

They got out of the cave and began to explore the beauty of the planet in the night as their hands were intwined.

Here in the night~

I see the sun~

Al and Jim looked around the Jungle like forest as they look at each other lovingly.

Here in the dark

Our two Hearts

Are one~

One of the little moving grounds purposely move up a bit on Al's side which made her jump. Jim caught her by her waist and Al wraps her arms around his neck as he spins her around.

It's out of our hands~

We can't stop what we~

Have begun~

Jim stops spinning her around as they look into each others eyes lovingly and passionately.

And love just took me by surprise~

Looking through~

Your eyes~

Jim puts her down as they ran back to the river path and saw warren waiting for them as if he knew this was going to happen. Jim got on first an held out his hand for Al. Al grabs his hand sat next to him as Warren began to give them a romantic ride of Slither planet.

 _ **I see a night I~**_

 _ **Wish could last forever~**_

As they were riding on Warren, small heart shaped fireflies were glowing in the trees lovingly.

 _ **I see a world we're~**_

 _ **Meant to see together~**_

Warren swam faster as he slides down the waterfall as Al held on to Jim excitingly and made a splashing landing down.

 _ **And it is so much~**_

 _ **More than I remember~**_

 _ **Jim looks at Al in passion.**_

 **More than I remember~**

Al did the same as their hands intertwine once more and the colorful Solar flyer returned and created a water spiral around them romantically.

 _More than I have Known~_

As Warren was swimming, they ran into colorful glowing flowers that would glow in the night.

 _ **Here in the night~**_

 _ **I see the sun~**_

Jim grabs a sky blue glowing flower and put it in Al's ash brown hair. Al was surprised in a happy expression.

 _ **Here in the dark**_

 _ **Our two hearts~**_

 _ **Are one~**_

The rest of the flowers blossomed as small balls of colorful lights floated around them romantically. Jim and Al were amazed and fascinated by the lights.

 _ **It's out of our hands~**_

 _ **We can't stop what we~**_

 _ **Have begun~**_

Jim saw a sparkle in Al's eyes that enchanted him even more.

And love have took me by surprise~

 _ **Looking through~**_

 _ **Your eyes~**_

Al leans on Jim's shoulder lovingly as Jim resting his head on top of hers.

Looking~

Through~

Your~

Eyes~

Warren smiles that his friend found someone special to her as he swam to the path that can return them to their campsite.

* * *

A few minutes later,

Warren returned them to the path to their campsite peacefully, and the two of them got off of him.

"Thanks again Warren." Al thanks her friend happily as she pets his head in a caring expression.

"Squeal!" Warren said to Al happily. Jim went up to him and pets his head as well.

"Thanks Warren." Jim thanks Warren, which made Al happy. Warren squealed happily once more which made Al and Jim chuckle a bit. They waved goodbye and began to walk to the ship.

"I never knew how beautiful your planet is Allison." Jim told her in a passionate caring expression.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed the ride." Al told Jim in reply as they still held hands.

The two of them reached their campsite and saw a fire was lit for them and some food in the crate just in case they were hungry.

"They really worry about us a lot huh?" Al asks Jim in a joking yet caring expression.

"They sure do!" Jim replies to Al in the same expression as they headed to the fire and began to eat the food that was left for them.

"Your mother must've been worried sick about you." Al told Jim as she was eating a plum.

"I have to agree, but it's my fault on my part." Jim replies to her as he eat's his plum as well. This caught Al's attention in a curious caring expression.

"Since my dad left us, it was really difficult for my mom and I." Jim begins to explain to Al about his past a little more.

"Secretly, I took my dad's departure badly. I was so angry and so curious to why he didn't want my mom and I?" Jim continues to explain to Al about his past.

"So, I tried to be an active kid, but that didn't work. So I starting exploring in forbidden places on my Solar Surfer to help me forget the pain and suffering that my dad had put among my mom and I. Even though I would get arrested, it was worth the punishment, but I realized that I was letting my mom down. " Jim finished explaining his real reason why he would act out and would get in trouble.

"He was suffering for a long time, that the only escape was through adventuring different parts of Montressor to keep him at ease." Al thought to herself as she looks at Jim with care in her eyes. Al lays her hand over Jim's in comfort and love.

"It's not your fault Jim. You wanted to erase the pain and the loneliness, and I thought it was brave of you to tell me about how you really felt about your dad Leaving you. Plus, your Dad is missing out the greatest things that ever happened to him." Al told Jim in all honesty and kindness. Jim smiles at her as he felt a bit of joy and comfort from her words.

"I'm sorry that I so cruel and harsh towards you on the boat." Jim said to Al as he was apologizing for the things he said about her being alone and that her parents would've been disappointed in her.

"Don't Apologize Jim. I should apologize for calling you selfish and the way that I acted." Al said to him sincerely.

"No. What you said was true. I was being selfish. I just wanted to prove that I can be so much more in the Academy that I lost the true meaning of being a hero." Jim told Al in honesty and sincerity.

The two of them chuckled a bit as they realized the way that they acted towards each other and sigh in relief.

"I guess we both have some baggage that we needed to release." Jim told Al in honesty.

" I have to agree on that James." Al replies to Jim in agreement.

"I like the way you say my birth name. It makes me feel joy and something more…" Jim confesses to Al as a small blush painted his cheek.

"Really? Cause..I feel the same way you say my birth name as well." Al confesses to Jim as a blush painted her cheeks as well. Jim tuck a strand of Al's ash brown hair behind her ear, looked into each others eyes and were about to lean in until they heard a animal mumble. The two of them stopped what they were doing and saw Snowflake waking up from her slumber and went towards the two of them.

Snowflake began to lick Al's face happily as Al began to giggle.

"Hi girl! I bet you were worried about us huh?" Al said to her friend as she pets her in reassurance that she is real and not a dream.

"I'll be right by your side in a minute. Their is something I have to do." Al told her White Tigerwolf kindly. Snowflake nodded in agreement and began to head to their room., leaving Al and Jim alone once more.

"It looks like we better get some rest. We had a pretty long day today." Al told Jim as she yawns in sleepiness.

"Yeah! We should!" Jim said to Al in a agreement, even though he is disappointed that he didn't get the chance to kiss her.

"Well….Goodnight…Hawkins." Al said to Jim as she was about to head to her room. Jim grabs her right hand and kissed it.

"Goodnight…Captain." Jim said to her in a loving tone that made Al blush even redder. Jim released her hand as he watched her head back to her room.

Jim felt someone Poking him. So he realized it was Silver and Morph behind him with their arms crossed and a smirk on their faces. Jim admitted that he was a bit frightened from their surprising appearance, but he shook it off and sighs.

"Don't rub it in." Jim told Silver and Morph as he knew they were gloating about his attraction to Al.

Silver chuckles and wraps his robotic arm around Jim's shoulders happily.

"Alright lad! Lets head to bed!" Silver said to Jim as the three of them began to head to their room.

None of them realized that someone with red and green eyes were spying on them from behind the bushes.

 _ **"I found them Captain."**_ The mysterious stranger said through his communicator.

 **"Perfect!" We'll ambush them by when the sun rises to it's mighty peak!"** A venomous voice replies to the stranger evilly.

 _ **"Aye Captain Poison Lucifer Fang!** **"**_ The Mysterious voice said in agreement.

To be Continued!

* * *

Ar: I hope you enjoyed!

R&R


	9. Chapter 9: Ambush & Deal makers

Ar: Hi! I hope you guys are prepared to meet Captain Fang in this Chapter! You can love him or you can hate him!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9: Ambushes and Deal makers

It was Morning

Everyone was awake and preparing to attack Poison Fang and retrieve the item that they've stolen from Montressor.

Al, Solar, Jim, Amelia and Delbert were figuring out a strategy on how to take down Poison Fang.

Everything was going smoothly until…

"ATTACK!" Everyone heard someone yell. The crew looked at the direction the person yelled and saw pirates with a black and green bandana on their arms running towards them with swords and guns. They all realized it was Poison fang's minions trying to ambush them.

"EVERYONE BATTLE STATIONS! ITS AN AMBUSH!" Al shouted to everyone as they began to fight against Poison fang's Pirates.

It was Sword vs. Sword!

Gun vs Gun!

Hand combat vs Hand combat!

The battlefield was intense and Al's side was winning, until she felt someone behind her. Al was about to dodge the attack, but she wasn't quick enough. The enemy hit her in the head with their gun, and it was lights out for Al.

"ALLISON!" Jim shouted to her and was about to go over there, until someone whacked the back of his head with the grip of the sword and he fell on the ground as he was about to go unconscious. He looked at Allison and tried to reach out for her, but he faded into darkness.

* * *

A few Hours later,

Jim began to open his eyes slowly and tried to figure out his surroundings. His eyes registered to the Flag above him. It showed a symbol of skeleton bones and poison. He realized where he is.

"Poison fang's ship!?" Jim thought to himself. Then he saw his mother, Amelia, Ben, Delbert, Silver and morph tied up on his right side. He turned to the left side and saw Isaac, Harrison, Sabrina, Solar, Samantha and Snowflake tied up.

"Is everyone alright?" Jim asks everyone with a concerned expression on his face.

"We're alright Mr. Hawkins." Amelia replies to Jim in reassurance on the right side.

"Yeah! No broken bones here!" Solar replies to him as she advocates for the left side.

"Where's Captain?!" Sabrina asks everyone in a scared and terrified tone. Everyone has been looking around and wondering the same thing.

 **"Your Captain is right here!"** A venomous voice replies to Sabrina's question. They turned about and saw a tall, built, green snake like man with blood red eyes in a green captains coat with black pants, black boots, a brown hat that has a red feather in it, and a belt that had a sword and gun attached as he was holding their tied up captain who was struggling to break free.

Everyone was shocked and almost intimidated by him.

"ALLISON!" Jim shouted to her in worry.

"CAPTAIN!" Everyone shouted in shock and worry as well.

"Put me down you old fart!" Al told the guy in anger.

 **"With pleasure sweetheart~"** The venomous man said to her and slide her across the floor with the others.

"YOU DEVIL! HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT A WOMAN LIKE THAT!" Samantha yelled angrily as Jim tries to help Al up the best he can being tied up. Al got up with bindings around her and sighs in relief that everyone is alright.

"Allison are you alright?" Jim asks her in worry and concern.

"I'm alright Jim. I'm just relieved that everyone's safe and unharmed." Al replies to him honestly.

 **"Their not harmed yet! My dear~"** The venomous man said to them which made Al really pissed off.

"LAY A HAND ON MY CREW AND YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE IN YOUR GRAVE FANG!" Al shouts angrily at the man who is not other than Captain Lucifer Fang. Captain of Poison Fang.

"That's Captain Lucifer Fang?!" Solar asked in shock and a bit of fear.

"Aye Lassie! I can recognize that smirk anywhere.." Silver replies to Solar as he glares at Lucifer angrily.

 _ **"Hello Ol friend!"**_ Lucifer greeted Silver in a evil friendly tone.

"We were never friends! Lucifer!" Silver said to Lucifer as he still glares at him.

"You two know each other?!" Delbert asks Silver in shock in a surprising expression.

"Aye Doc! We clash paths a long time ago!" Silver replies to Delbert in straight out honesty.

"Did you know about this Captain?" Harrison asks Al in curiosity.

"Aye! Trust me Harrison, What fang did was unforgivable in many ways!" Al replies to Harrison in a serious angry tone.

"What did he do?" Sarah ask Al and Silver in curiosity and worry.

"Not only Lucifer murdered my parents, his crew killed off Snowflakes family!" Al replies on her part about Lucifer.

"HE'S THE REASON WHY I AM A CYBORG TODAY!" Silver replies in a furious tone as everyone on the ship were surprised by his outburst.

"You mean?" Jim asks Silver as if he knew what he meant.

"Aye Jimbo! HE'S THE MAN WHO TOOK AWAY ME EYE, ME LEG, ME EAR AND ME WHOLE ARM!" Silver replies to Jim as he confesses about how he became a cyborg.

Jim and the others were Shocked. No wonder he is the most dangerous and wanted pirate in all of space. Not only did he killed Al's family, he took away Silver's body parts as well.

 _ **"You see! Before I met Dear Silver, I wanted something so precious than space itself!"**_ Lucifer began to explain.

"What tis so precious that you had to have?" Isaac asks Lucifer as he glares at him angrily.

 _ **"A queen and power!"**_ Lucifer answered Isaac's question.

 _ **"I knew that I needed a queen to join my side and rule the entire galaxy! So in order to do that, I met dear John Silver here and ask him to hand over the map to Treasure planet and his lovely wife!"**_ Lucifer continues which shocked everyone as Al shook her head in anger and sadness at Poison fangs captain.

"You had a wife?" Amelia asks him in shock. Silver sighs in sadness before he spoke.

"Her name was Angel. She was the love of my life! We were going to find Flint's trove to buy a house for us." Silver replies to Amelia as he glares at the Captain standing in front of them. Amelia couldn't believe that this man who she thought was only just a mere criminal, had a family to take care of.

 _ **"My~ she was a beauty! I wanted her to myself, but Silver wouldn't have it. So I battled him and stabbed his foot and won the battle, but his wife was a fighter."**_ Lucifer continues as he began to grin evilly.

 _ **"As a punishment, I took away his wife, took away his body parts and threw his map is space for crossing me!"**_ Lucifer said evilly which made everyone gasp in shock and anger.

"YOU TOOK MY HAPPINESS AWAY FROM ME YOU DEVIL!" Silver shouted angrily at Lucifer once more.

 _ **"So I did!"**_ Lucifer said to Silver without feeling any guilt.

 _ **"Years later, I found this fascinating planet and found out your mother lived here!"**_ Lucifer said as he looks at Al. Al froze a bit when he said her mother.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW MY MOTHER?!" Al asks him furiously.

 **"Your mother was the love of my life! I was going to make her mine until your father stole her away from me!"** Lucifer replied her in a venomous tone. Al was shocked that her mother and Lucifer knew each other.

 ** _"When I heard that she was living on this planet and that she had you! So I thought "maybe I can kill the man who took her away from me ! That way I can keep her to myself and her daughter as a bonus!"_** Lucifer explained to Al and the others. The expression on Al's face was so unreadable that it was terrifying.

 _ **"So, I burned some trees, had my men kill some animals and then…I killed your father!"**_ Lucifer told her straight to her face. This was pissing off everyone more and more.

 _ **"As for your mother, I spared her life and took her to a planet that unconsciously."**_ Lucifer told her which made Al froze in shock once more.

"After all this time.. my mother…..is alive?" Al asks him in a shaky tone.

 **"Yes my dear~ When she woke up, I told her I had my men kill you! You should have seen how sad your mother was!"** Lucifer replies to Al in a venomous tone once more. This made everyone's blood boil. For a person to separate a girl and her mother by make up a lie about her first born's death, was messed up.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO THEM?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN YOU CAUSED THEM?!" Jim shouts angrily at Lucifer.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN THAT AL WAS IN BECAUSE SHE WOULD NEVER SEE HER PARENTS AGAIN?!" Sabrina shouted furiously at Lucifer as she saw her friend shaking in anger.

 _ **"Thats not the best part! Between the two women, they were pregnant!"**_ Lucifer told everyone whited surprised them even more.

 _ **"Well more like one was pregnant, and the other one is taking care of their child."**_ Lucifer explains once again.

"Angela was pregnant!?" Silver thought to himself as he felt a tear ran down his face.

 **"When I get out of this binding…..You will know what pain feels like!"** Al said to him in the most venomous tone that anyone ever heard in their life.

 _ **"That's where you come along my dear~"**_ Lucifer told Al in continuation as his scaly reptile finger on her chin to tilt her head upward to made her look at him.

"Get your disgusting reptilian finger off her!" Sarah told Lucifer in anger. Lucifer ignores Sarah's plead and continues explaining his plan.

 _ **"Since you grew into quite a beauty like yer mother and you are a captain of yer own ship, I decided that you will become my queen!"**_ Lucifer told her as he smirks evilly at Al. Al and the other's are disgusted by his idea.

 _ **"What do ya say Captain Allison?"**_ Lucifer asks her with a smirk on his face.

 _*Spit*_

Al spat in Lucifer's face and he backed away from her so he can wipe the spit off his face. Everyone smirked as they saw Al did that to Lucifer.

"I'd rather explode in Flint's trove than marry a disgusting, twisted devilish coward like you!" Al told Lucifer as she glares at him rejectingly.

All of Lucifer's crew were shocked that Al spat in their Captains face. They thought she was going to be killed. Instead, Lucifer began to laugh. Lucifer's laugh made Al and the other's skin crawl. Lucifer stopped laughing and looked at Al lustily.

 _ **"You are just like yer mother! Which makes me want you even more~"**_ Lucifer told Al in a lustily tone that made her skin crawl.

"LEAVE HER ALONE YOU COWARD!" Jim shouts at Lucifer angrily.

Lucifer turns to Jim and headed towards him evilly. Al's and Sarah's Heart dropped when they saw Lucifer heading to Jim. Lucifer kicked Jim in the stomach so hard, that he made him cough up blood.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE LUCIFER! THE BOY DID NOTHING WRONG!" Silver shouted at him as he saw Jim getting beaten Lucifer.

"Mom! Al! Look away! I can handle a few kicks and punches!" Jim told Al and his mother in pain.

 _ **"Such a disgusting mouth from a kid like you~** **"** _ Lucifer told Jim venomously as he began punching him as well.

"STOP IT!" Sarah shouted at Lucifer with tears in her eyes, but he continued to punish Jim even more. Seeing Jim being abused like that was breaking her heart. If he keeps getting beaten like that, he'll die.

She knew what she had to do.

"ENOUGH! I'LL DO IT! I'LL MARRY YOU!" Al shouted at Lucifer in defeat. Lucifer stopped what he was doing and went towards Al evilly as the others were shocked by her outburst.

 _ **"You'll marry me?"**_ Lucifer asks her with a smirk on his face.

"Yes…I'll marry you! On one condition!" Al replied to Lucifer seriously.

 _ **"Anything my queen~"**_ Lucifer said to Al with a victorious smirk on his face.

"If you let my crew go free and alive, I'll marry you!" Al requested from Lucifer in a serious.

"ALLISON DON'T DO!" Jim said to her knowing that she was trying to save everyone.

 _ **"Hmmmm~"** _ Lucifer thought to himself as he tries to make a decision.

"AL IT'S NOT WORTH SAVING US IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE UNHAPPY!" Sabrina shouted to her as tears were streaming down her eyes.

"WOOF WOOF" Snowflake shouts to her friend as she look sad and nervous.

"Do we have a deal Fang?" Al asks Lucifer in seriousness even though it pains her deeply that her friends don't want her to go through with it.

 _ **"Deal! My Queen~"**_ Lucifer replies to Al with a sickly smirk on his face.

 _ **"MEN! SET THE PRISONERS FREE! TODAY! YOUR CAPTAIN IS GOING TO HAVE A QUEEN!"**_ Lucifer told his men happily as the others were shocked about this situation.

To be continued

* * *

AR: Is Al going to say I do? Will Jim stop it? Will anyone stop this?

Until Next Chapter

R&R


	10. Chapter 10: Wedding Crashers & Victories

Ar: Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy the second to last chapter of Treasure Planet: Journey to Slither Planet!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10: Wedding Crashers and beautiful Victories!

Lucifer unties Al as his men untied the others.

Once they were untied,

Jim and the others are looking at Al with sad and concerned faces.

"Allison…You don't have to do this!" Jim tells her with a love and sadness in her eyes. Al walks up to Jim, takes her flower out of her hair and placed it in his palms sadly.

"Something to remember me by." Al told Jim as he looks at him with sadness in her eyes and headed back to Lucifer. Lucifer ordered his men to take them back to their ship. Jim was shaking his head in rejection as he tried to call out to Al.

"ALLISON! ALLISON! ALLISON PLEASE! ALLISON!" Jim calls out to her sadly as she put her head down and tears were flowing down her face. Lucifer notice her face and lifted her face up once more.

 _ **"Cheer up my Queen~ Once we get married, you'll forget all about him!"**_ Lucifer told Al as he takes her to her chambers to prepare for the wedding.

* * *

With Jim and the Others,

Everyone were depressed about Al's sacrifice in order for them to be safe and unharmed.

Sarah went to look for Jim to check up on him. She found Al's bedroom door opened and knew that Jim must be in their. Sarah enters the room and saw her son siting on Al's bed and stares at the sky blue flower in his hand. Sarah sat down next to him and began to talk to him.

"Sweetie..I am so sorry." Sarah told her son as she rubs his back in order to comfort him.

"Mom…She knows how unhappy she will be marrying that Coward!" Jim said to his mom in anger and sadness. Sarah saw the look in his eyes and knew what Al meant to her son.

"Jim, do you love her?" Sarah asks him in seriousness. Jim looks at her mom in seriousness before he answered.

"I do…." Jim replies to her quickly and realized that he shouldn't mope around in sadness. He has to fight back what's his.

"I love her and I'm join to get her back!" Jim said to her mom in determination. He stood up from the bed with his mother following him and headed to the Main Deck.

Once they made it to the Main Deck,

Jim stood on top of the crates which caught everyones attention.

"ARE WE REALLY GOING TO DO THIS?!" Jim asked everyone loudly.

"ARE WE REALLY GOING TO LET OUR CAPTAIN SURRENDER HERSELF TO A COWARD IN ORDER TO PROTECT US!?" Jim asks them once more which made them stop and think.

"ALLISON HAS DONE SO MUCH FOR US! WE ARE NOT GOING TO JUST SURRENDER TO A COWARD THAT DOESN'T HAVE THE GUTS TO FIGHT FAIRLY!"Jim told everyone as they began to listen more.

"I AGREE!" Sabrina shouted as everyone's heads turned to her.

"IF IT WASN'T FOR AL, MY SISTERS AND I WOULD STILL BE HOMELESS ON THE STREETS!" Sabrina said to everyone as Samantha and Solar nodded in agreement.

"If it wasn't for Al, I would've been dead by now!" Harrison said to everyone as he clenches his fist.

"If it wasn't for Al, I would've been in prison by now for being framed for something I was accused of." Isaac said to everyone as he smiled at the memory.

"Snowflake wouldn't have a family." Harrison said on Snowflakes behalf.

"I wouldn't been able to have sympathy for others." Silver said to everyone as Morph repeated the same thing.

"We wouldn't have learned that not every criminal doesn't have a heart." Amelia, Delbert and Ben said together in front of everyone.

"I would've experience going to space." Sarah said to the others.

"I wouldn't learn how to love or look at each person's side of the story." Jim confesses to the group which shocked the group.

"Yes! I love her and we're going to get her back!" Jim says to everyone as they began to cheer in agreement and headed to their stations.

"Isaac, is the engine ready?" Jim asks him.

"Yup! I also added an invisibility button." Isaac replies to Jim.

"Perfect! We're going to be needing that button to surprise Captain Fang!" Jim said to Isaac as he smirks mischievously.

"EVERYONE GATHER AROUND! I HAVE A PLAN!" Jim shouted to everyone all determined. Everyone gathered around Jim as he began to explain his plan.

* * *

Back at Poison Fang,

Al is staring at herself in the mirror in sadness. She is wearing a knee length red and black dress with a black belt in the middle, black knee length boots, black tights, her hair out of a ponytail with red roses in her hand and a black veil.

"I'm glad everyone is safe and sound." Al said to herself as she puts the veil over her eyes and headed out the door.

Al made it to the Main deck and walk towards a lusty Lucifer who is wearing his black and red uniform with his captains hat on his head.

She made it towards Lucifer with sadness in her eyes and turned to one of Lucifers minions as he began to say the vows for their pirate wedding.

"Do you Captain Lucifer Fang take Captain Allison Alexandra Lilliana Scott to be your Pirate queen?" The minion asks Lucifer happily.

 _ **"Aye~"**_ Lucifer replies lustily as he looks at Al.

"Captain Allison Alexandra Lilliana Scott, do you take Captain Lucifer Fang to be your Pirate king?" The minion asks her.

Al was about to say "Aye" until they heard a bang from Lucifer's ship.

 **"WHAT WAS THAT!?"** Lucifer asks angrily since his wedding was interrupted. The crew looked around and saw nothing, until…

 **BANG!**

Another bang happened against his Ship.

 **"WHO IS HITING US?!"** Lucifer asks as his anger was increasing.

"We don't know sir!" One of his crew members replies to him honestly.

All of a sudden, two metal spheres appeared in front of them and smoke began to spread around the ship.

Lucifer and his crew were trying to figure out who is doing this until he realized that it must've been that boy he almost beaten to death.

 _ **"Where are you Boy?! Come out of hiding so I could kill you for ruining my wedding!"**_ Lucifer said in the smoke as he searches for the boy.

"Turn around!" Jim said in seriousness. Lucifer turns around as the smoke clears and saw Jim on his solar surfer flying by Warren. Lucifer was shocked about the flying creature.

"Warren! I think someone needs to cool down!" Jim said to warren as he smirks at Lucifer.

Warren points his blowhole at Lucifer and a huge sprout of water sprayed Lucifer back into a wall and he fell unconscious.

"NOW!" Jim commanded as the ship was visible and the other went on Poison fang's ship and begin to attack. Al was happy and smirks as she began to join in the fight. Al elbows the Pirate in the gut and roundhouse kicked him to unconsciousness.

"I'm going to have to borrow your equipment!" Al said to the outsold pirate as she stole his sword, his gun and began to fight with her crew. Al's and Jim's backs met as they were fighting more of the pirates.

"You were that Jealous that you didn't want see me get married Jim?" Al jokingly asks Jim as she kicks a Poison fang pirate on the ground.

"Please! You were just pretending that this creep was me!" Jim jokingly replies back as they linked arms and did their spin move against more of the Pirates. Jim stops spinning Al, took of the veil off her head and put the flower back in her hair.

Al felt Lucifer behind her and blocks him quickly.

"Jim! Call my uncle for some back up at Montressor Space Port! I got this one!" Al said to Jim as she smirks evilly at Lucifer.

"Aye Captain!" Jim said to her as he contacts the general for back up.

 _ **"So you want a showdown? Fine! I'll give you one!"**_ Lucifer told her and they began to fight. Al and Lucifer's fight began intensely and ferociously. From block to block, it was an even match. Al back flips from Lucifer's attack, found an opening and attack his opening spot on.

Al kicked his right side hard that made him drop his sword and kneel in pain. Everyone went to Al's side as she crosses her arms against her chest in victory.

"I believe that hat, belongs to me." Al said to him as she grabs his hat and puts it on her head. Jim went behind him and put cuffs around Lucifer and recited the whole speech about his arrest. Jim ran to Al and embraced her lovingly.

"YOU DID IT!"Jim cheered for Al as he lifts her up and spins her around. Al giggles a bit as he stops spinning around and looked at each others eyes.

"We did it!" Al corrected Jim lovingly. Jim and Al leaned towards each other, and their lips finally met at long last. Morph became fireworks in happiness, Snowflake howls happily, Sarah cries happily for her son, Silver and the others cheered for the two as they kissed.

It was a loving beautiful victory.

To be continued

* * *

Ar: Will Al choose between Jim and Her fear once they arrive at Montressor? Will Silver stay or leave again?

Until Next chapter!

R&R


	11. Chapter 11:Wherever the Stars may lead

Ar: Hi everyone! This is the finale to Treasure Planet:Journey to Slither planet!

I hope you enjoy this final Chapter!

* * *

Chapter 11: _Wherever the Stars may lead us_

The whole crew arrived at Montressor Space port with Poison fang in handcuffs and a whole lot of policemen waiting for them at the Port.

The crew landed at the port and the Police took Lucifer and his pirate crew in Police cars to send them to Monstressor's most non escapable Space prison. Jim, Sarah, Morph ,Ben, Delbert and Amelia were heading off ship, but Al and Silver stayed. Jim and morph stopped and turns around to them.

"Aren't you coming Silver?" Jim asks as Morph agrees. The others stopped and looks at what was happening.

"I can't go Jimbo! I have to follow where the stars takes me!" Silver said to Jim sadly. Jim understood his situation and sadly nodded. Al walk towards Jim sadly and held his hands.

"I guess this is really goodbye." Jim said to Al sadly as a tear ran down his face.

"I guess so." Al said to him sadly.

"Stay here!" Jim said to Al, which made her eyes widen in shock.

"I-I don't know about that Jim!" Al said to him nervously.

"Stay….Please?" Jim asks her in a caring expression. Jim saw the look on Al's face and realized that he was forcing himself on her.

"I understand." Jim said to her sadly. Jim kisses her cheek, gazed at her once more and released her hands.

"Goodbye." Jim said to her softly as Morph began to cry.

"Goodbye…" Al said to him softly as her tears ran down her face. They both turn away from each other and headed their separate ways.

* * *

On the ship,

Silver and the others knew what they had to do as they saw their Captain sad. Snowflake went to Al and nudged her to go.

"Wha? You want me to go?" Al asks her fury friend as she saw the tears in her eyes. Snowflake nods sadly, knowing that Al has to be with Jim.

"I agree." Harrison said to her as he and the other's smile sadly. Al tears began to flow even more as she hugs her crew tightly and lovingly. They released from each others embrace and Al turns to Silver.

"Watch after these guys for me John?" Al requested her good friend happily with her tears flowing.

"O-of course I will!" Silver replies to Al and hugs her sadly. They released from their embrace and wiped away their tears.

"Now Go Lil Ally! Follow your heart!" Silver told her as she nodded, grabbed her belongings and headed of the boat on her solar Surfer.

* * *

At Alans Mansion,

General Alan was looking over paperwork until..

KNOVK KNOCK KNOCK!

Alan heard someone knocking loudly on his door. Alan sighs annoyingly, got up from his chair and headed for the door.

Alan gotten to the door, opens it and his eyes widen with shock.

"I'm home uncle~" Al said to her Uncle happily as she held her stuff in her right hand. Alan dropped to his knees and hugs her happily.

"Welcome back Allison!" Alan said to his niece happily with tears in his eyes. Al hugs her uncle happily as well. It was as if she never left.

* * *

It was Monday,

Jim was back in the Academy siting in his seat near the window and thought about Al. Jim sighs sadly as he misses her greatly.

All of a sudden…

"ATTENTION CADETS!" General Alan enters the room and all of the cadets ran the front of the room in soldier stance.

"TODAY! WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT JOINING INTERSTELLAR ACADEMY FOR HERO!" Alan told the class loudly in a stern yet happy tone. It was new to Jim and the others.

"CADET! YOU MAY ENTER THE ROOM!" Alan instructed the new cadet with a smile on his face. The cadet enters the room which surprised Jim and the other Cadets.

It was Al dressed in an interstellar Academy uniform with her hair in a ponytail and her flower in her hair saluting in soldier stance.

"Cadets! This is my niece Allison Scott! She is going to be working in your group for now on!" Alan told the cadets proudly.

"It's nice to meet you all! Please treat me respect! I don't want to have any special treatment!" Al said to them as she smiles a Jim.

"I hope you cadets are prepare for the hardest training of your life!" Alan told every cadet in the room.

"Hawkins!" Alan called Jim's name.

"I'm pairing you up with my niece! She'll be in your care!" Alan said to Jim as he secretly winks at him.

"Yes General!" Jim said to him happily.

"Good! That is all!" Alan said to everyone as he heads out the room and everyone went back to their seats except Al and Jim.

"My name is James Hawkins! Call me Jim!" Jim said to her jokingly as he gestures his hand out to her.

"My name is Allison Scott! You can call me Al!" Al said to him as well and shook his hand.

"It looks like you'll be stuck with me! " Al said to Jim jokingly.

"I'm afraid so! You up for the challenge?" Jim smirkingly asks her.

"As long as you can keep up!" Al said to him as they both embraced each other lovingly.

* * *

Two Years Later

Today is graduation Day for Jim and Al!

Jim, Al and all of the other cadets ran out of the academy with their black robes and hats on and their diplomas in their hands.

Everyone grabbed their hats and threw them in the air. Al and Jim embraced each other and kissed each other passionately. They heard cheering from behind them. The two of them turned around and saw their friends and family clapping for them.

"CONGRATS JIM AND AL!" Everyone said to them happily. Al and Jim laugh happily as they ran towards them and hug each of them.

"Jimbo! Ally!" Al and Jim heard from the crowd as well. It was no other than Silver happily clapping for them.

"Silver!" Jim and Al said happily as they ran and hug their Cyborg friend.

"How have you been?"Jim asks Silver happily.

"Great! " Silver replies to Jim Happily.

"So the two of me pups not only graduated, but they are in the special heroes force as well?!" Silver said to the two of them happily.

Al and Jim were the top two Cadets that were chosen to be part of Montressor's Space police Special Heroes force. They are able to explore other Planets and go on missions from General Alan.

"To be honest, I never thought I was going to be chosen for the special force unit." Jim confesses shyly.

"I knew you were going to be chosen! You worked hard in the Academy! You deserve this!" Al told her boyfriend happily.

"We deserved it!" Jim corrected his girlfriend as he kisses her cheek.

Al and Jim have been dating for three years now and helped other Cadets do the best they can in order to graduate in the academy.

"Oh Ally! I got a surprise for you!" Silver told Al in happiness, even though he almost forgot.

"Silver, what did you do?" Al asks him curiously.

"Why don't you look behind me!" Silver told Al happily as he moved out of the way and showed a woman long hazelnut hair and green eyes wearing a long blue and white dress with brown shoes, holding a young girls hand with short hazelnut hair and golden brown eyes wearing a white dress with white shoes.

Al drops her diploma and happy tears ran down her eyes.

"Mom?" Al asks the women softly. The woman looks at her happily with tears in her eyes.

"Allison!" The women replies to her happily. Al began to run towards the women and they young girl and hugs them happily.

"MOM!" Al said her name loudly in joy. Al's mother Lilliana and her younger sister hugs Al in happiness as well. Al, Lilliana and her young sister released one another as they wipe away their tears.

"You've grown so much!" Lilliana said to her first born. She had a gut feeling that her daughter wasn't killed until Silver came along and cleared the air.

"This is your sister Aria! Aria, this is your sister Allison!" Lilliana introduced the two young ladies.

"A sister! I have a big sister!" Aria said happily as she hugs Al with joy once more.

"It's finally nice to meet you as well!" Al told Aria happily.

"EVERYONE! COME MEET MY MOTHER AND MY LITTLE SISTER!" Al shouted t everyone happily. Jim and everyone headed over to Al and her long lost mother and sister and introduced themselves. Alan was glad that his sister was alive and he gotten another niece as well. Jim grabs Al's hand as Sarah began to shout happily.

"THIS CAUSE FOR A CELEBRATION AT THE BENBOW INN!" Sarah shouted happily as everybody cheers happily.

* * *

Later that afternoon,

Everyone was celebrating at the Benbow inn!

Music was playing, everyone was dancing and people were cheering happily.

Meanwhile...

Al and Jim sneakingly went outside the Benbow to spend some alone time together. Al and Jim were siting on top of the roof as they looked at the starry night sky. Al is wearing her knee length sky blue dress with white shoes, and Jim wearing his White long sleeve dress shirt with brown pants and brown boots.

"What a crazy day! We graduated! I get to see my crew and I finally get to see my mom!" Al said to Jim happily as she lays her head on Jim's shoulder.

"How do you feel seeing your mom for the first time?" Jim asks his girlfriend in a caring and loving expression.

"I felt Joy! Happiness and bliss that I get to see her and my little sister!" Al replies to Jim as they kept on looking at the stars.

"Remember when we looked at the Stars on the ship?" Jim asks Al as he wraps his arm around Al lovingly.

"How could I forget!" Al replies to Jim happily.

"This reminds me of that time because when I fell in love you." Jim confesses to his girlfriend in a passionate tone.

"Really? Cause I felt the same way during that time as well." Al confesses to her boyfriend in a passionate tone. The two of them laugh at how much they would think a like sometimes.

"We've got six months before we begin our adventure Hawkins!" Al said to her boyfriend joking yet calm tone.

"Where should we travel first Captain?" Jim asks his girlfriend in a joking and curious tone.

"Wherever the stars may lead us." Al replies to her boyfriend in a simple answer. The two of them gaze at each other, leaned in and kiss each other passionately.

 _Wherever the Stars may Lead us!_

 _Fin!_

* * *

Ar: I hope you guys enjoyed reading my Fanfiction for Treasure Planet! I will be working on a series to continue the fan fiction!

Thanks again!

R&R


End file.
